


Pirate's Chest - Stolen Treasure

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fierce Pirate captain Jensen Ackles raids a wealthy ship and finds something more than he bargained for. Would Jensen be able to rescue Jared when the young man needs him the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a prompt fest over at **abused_sammy community** on **LJ**. The original prompt was posted by **imogen_lily**.

[](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Stolen%20Treasure/?action=view%C2%A4t=pirateschest-1.jpg)

**Chapter 1**

“How the fuck did that happen, Chad? I thought everyone was secured!” Jensen yelled at his first officer, and best friend, as he stood upon the deck of the newly acquired vessel.

“It seems the fucking bastard had an escape hatch built into the brig that only he and the senior officers knew of,” Chad tried to explain to his captain.

“Did you not check out the fucking brig before you placed the bastards in there?” Jensen exploded. The capturing of the highly priced vessel had gone off without a hitch. Jensen did not expect any trouble. His crew might be a bunch of cut throats, but they were the best in their business. The hostages were placed in the brig; the blunder was only discovered when Jensen sent for the captain to negotiate a ransom price.

“I’m in a good mind to fucking let you walk the plank! You’ll serve brig time for this until we get back to home base,” Jensen ordered and indicated to one of the crew to take his first officer down. “Don’t place him in the fucking cell with the trap door!” Jensen shouted as the two men moved away.

Jensen was enraged when he realized that not only had the captain escaped, but all of the senior officers also got away. The rest of the hostages were lined up on the starboard side; it was time for the executions to begin. As Jensen was about to give the order for the remaining hostages to be shot and thrown overboard, one of the crew members spoke up.

“Parley. We want parley.”

Jensen grinned. He loved this part. He always got more information out of the crew if he lined up an execution. “Let me guess – you’re a huge fan of Pirates of the Caribbean? Well mate, I’m not Captain Jack Sparrow so that shit does not work with me.” He lifted his hand to indicate that the men should be forced to their knees. Execution-style would be the order of the day for this crew. The sharks needed to be fed.

“What if we could give you the Captain’s son?” the same sailor spoke.

Jensen’s head snapped up and he gave the order to halt the execution. “You’re not very loyal to your captain if you’re willing to do that.”

The man shrugged. “It’s all about survival.”

“Let me get this straight. You’re willing to hand over your captain’s son for your existence?” Jensen asked as he stepped closer. This was interesting information. The son of one of the men he’d been tracking for a long time. Maybe he could get the captain back under his power.

The man nodded his head eagerly.

“Why should I believe you that he’s the captain’s son?” Jensen asked. He had ways to find out if the information was indeed correct, but this piece of shit did not need to know that.

“Because it’s our lives we’re speaking about here,” the man answered. He knew it was his last chance.

Jensen nodded his head slowly. “True, but answer me this. What would the captain’s son be doing with the lot of you?”

The man grinned. “He is not with us, but he’s still here on this ship.” 

Jensen arched his brow. “My men have searched this ship from top to bottom, there are no stowaways.”

“I promise you he’s still on board. I’ll take you to him.” He sounded more than willing.

Jensen had a look at the other prisoners. They all seemed eager, none of them objecting to the sellout. “He must be a total ass if none of you cares to stand up for the guy.”

The guy shrugged his shoulders. “It’s his skin or ours, what do you think?”

Jensen smirked. “Let’s just say I’m glad you’re not on my crew. Okay, I’ll fall for this. Take me to him. But be warned, if he’s not there I will not execute you; you’ll be keelhauled.”

The man nodded eagerly. “This way,” he indicated with his head.

Jensen nodded his head. “Lead the way.” He walked a few steps behind the man and frowned as they went below deck in the direction of the galley.

“He’s in here.” The man indicated to one of the storage units that were used to contain extra supplies.

Jensen raised a brow and stepped forward to open the container door. He took a flashlight from one of his men and shined it into the container.

“There is nothing here.”

“There is, let me show you,” the man replied and stepped into the container. He walked to the back of the container and kicked against one of the crates. “Jared.” When he received no answer he kicked at the crate again. “Jared!”

Jensen could hear a groan coming from the inside of the crate. He indicated towards the crate and two of his crew took guard nearby, pointing their pistols at the crate. Jensen had to snap his mouth shut when a young looking man got out of the crate. He was dressed in tight fitting jeans with a ragged t-shirt. _‘This could not be the captain’s son!’_

“Do you think I’m a fool?” Jensen asked as he tried to keep his anger under control.

“No,” the sailor begged, “I promise you this is the Captain’s son. He has this weird thing for sleeping in crates.” He knew that Jared would not contradict him. The boy didn’t have the balls to do that.

Jensen turned his attention to the man standing across from him. His head was bowed and he was trembling. Jensen could almost smell the fear coming off him.

“What’s your name? Who are you?” Jensen asked as he scrutinized the man standing before him. When he received no answer, he turned back to the captured sailor. “Who is he, really?”

“I’m telling you he’s the Captain’s son.” He stepped forward and grabbed Jared by the arm. “Come, Jared, tell this nice pirate captain who you are.”

The moment the sailor touched Jared, he whimpered and lowered himself to his knees. Still he did not raise his head but he did answer, although Jensen had to strain his ears to hear what he whispered.

“Jared. I’m the Captain’s son.”

The sailor smirked. “See, I told you.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Take him up.” Jensen indicated to his men. As they led the snitch off, he looked over at Jared. _‘What the fuck is going on here? You’re not the son of the captain, never mind what you say.’_

“Get up,” Jensen addressed the man that was still on his knees, “Come on, get up.”

Jensen stepped forward to take hold of the man and pull him to his feet. He never saw Jared move, but felt himself being shoved hard. Jensen lost his balance and, as he tried to regain it, his jaw connected with a hard fist, making him slide across the container’s floor.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Jensen scrambled upright and ran after the fleeing man. He would never live it down if his crew found out that he got surprised by another man.

oo-0-oo

The moment Jared saw Brad with the three unknown men he knew he needed to get away. He’d be punished, but he did not want to be used again. He was still sore from the last session he had with his _father_ and did not want to be shared amongst the crew or their friends. He should have known they would come for him when he heard the shots being fired earlier. It was clear that they were shooting at the dolphins again.

When one of the men addressed him, he kept quiet. He learned that lesson a long time ago. He knew he was not allowed to speak unless he was grabbed by the arm. He would then assume the position – in other words, go down on his knees and get ready to suck cock. All questions asked to him meant he had to suck cock. His mouth was still swollen from the last Q&A session the crew played with him.

Jared frowned as he was asked to tell his name and who he was. _‘What did Brad mean by pirate captain? Were they under attack? That would clear up the shots he heard. Pirate? I’m being sold to pirates.’_ As the thought spilled into his mind, Jared knew he had to act. He would not be taken by pirates. It was bad enough to be used by his _father’s_ crew – he would not be taken alive. He had to escape.

When the man who addressed him sent the others away, Jared knew he had his chance. As the man stepped forward, Jared launched himself and caught the man by surprise. He shoved him away before letting his right fist fly, catching the man square in the jaw.

Jared sprinted off, not waiting for the other man to get to his feet. He knew he had to get one deck up. He would be able to make his escape from there. He pulled his thoughts back; he couldn’t afford to get ahead of himself. He still had to get up the stairs on to the middle deck. He had to act quickly before the alarm was raised and the fact that he’d escaped was made public.

Jared scrambled across the floor and slammed the hatch at the top of the stairs closed. He did not even try to lock it; there was just not enough time, he had to get away but still he took a moment to listen at the top. Only when he heard nothing, did he make his way across, keeping low, but moving quickly.

He knew the crew’s quarters were on this level. For once in his life he was grateful that he was brought here to be fucked. Each and every detail of this level was burned into his memory. That’s all he could do to stay sane – memorize the decks, just in case, maybe, he would be able to escape. It was on one of the many trips to this deck that he found out about the emergency escape hatch on the port side.

Jared made his way across to that side of the ship. He hid quickly when he heard voices coming down the stairs from the upper deck. As they passed, he started turning on the door of the hatch. He swore as the hatch screeched. Jared bit onto his lip as the hatch started to move, but the whining noise increased as the door swung open. He had only seconds before he was found.

Jared heard someone calling out to him. He did not look back, but squeezed himself through the gap. He was on the outer deck. The railing was not even two meters away. As he ran forward, someone tackled him from the side. Jared started struggling– he lashed out, kicking and punching. He got in a decent kick and, when his attacker loosened his hold over him as he got kicked in the groin, Jared leaped to freedom.

The moment Jared leaped towards the railing, he knew he had misjudged himself. Jared turned, hoping to get his body over the railing. He felt himself fall just after his head made contact with the top rail. Immediately, he could feel the blood dripping down his face and reality started blurring around him.

Jared knew he was in shit. He had a bleeding head wound and, in these shark infested waters, that was never a good thing. He knew he had to get himself into a diving position but the fall disoriented him and he could not get into a perfect position. He tried to correct himself and groaned inwardly as he came ever closer to the hard water before slamming into it, air leaving his lungs just before darkness claimed him. He was not even aware that someone jumped after him mere seconds after he tumbled overboard, disappearing beneath the dark waters.

oo-0-oo

Jensen cursed as he got to his feet. He could see the young man running up the stairs and he started to sprint toward him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the hatch slammed shut. Jensen wanted to curse, knowing that as soon as the wheel turned he would be trapped inside. Not hearing it seal, he ran up the stairs and pushed at the hatch. He could not believe his luck. Jensen did not know which way to go so he headed for the port side first. Once or twice he caught sight of someone moving in front of him. He did not slow down but barked orders as some of his men came down from the upper deck. He did not waste any time when he heard a hatch screech open.

“Jared!” He saw the other man looking back before he disappeared from view. Jensen darted forward and saw how Jared leapt to the railing. He knew the moment that Jared jumped that the jump was mistimed. He looked on as Jared hit his head on the top side of the railing before tumbling over. He could only watch as Jared tried in vain to get his body in the right position.

Knowing that Jared would not survive on his own, Jensen jumped in after him. He knew he had to get to the young man quickly. As Jensen came up for air, he looked around but could not see Jared anywhere. Jensen was aware of the fact that the alarm was already raised for man overboard. He could see his crew lowering a life raft to come and assist. He took another deep breath before diving under water again. He knew that Jared’s time was running out. He had to find him soon.

Just as Jensen thought he would have to head up for another breath of air, he spotted something dark a few feet away. He kicked hard and swam closer. It was Jared. Jensen did not waste any more time but grabbed the other man underneath his arms and hauled them both up, pushing hard with his legs to get them topside. His lungs were burning, the oxygen long ago used up. As he broke the surface he quickly turned Jared on his back. He needed to establish if Jared was breathing. He knew he could not check for a pulse, the water making it difficult to get a proper read. He tilted Jared’s head back, opening up the airway and wished he had a backboard. He could not perform the rescue breathing on his own in the water without a backboard.

Jensen kept his hand on Jared’s forehead, and prayed that the unconscious man was breathing on his own. Jensen sighed in relief as one of the life rafts fast approached them. He was even more relieved when he saw that Misha was on the boat. As the life boat drew closer he yelled, “He’s not breathing!”

Misha nodded as he leaned over and helped Jensen to guide the young man onto the lifeboat. He did not help Jensen on board but turned his attention to his patient. Misha quickly established that the young man was indeed not breathing but at least had a weak pulse. Making sure the airway was not obstructed, he started the rescue breathing.

As Jensen pulled himself into the boat he saw Misha starting the rescue breaths. He took his position next to Jared’s head and placed his fingers over Jared’s pulse point. Not feeling anything, he blew on his fingers, trying to warm them up so that he could look for a pulse again.

“There is no pulse.” Jensen hated to say the words but he had no choice.

“Fuck it. Take over the breathing,” Misha cussed as he changed positions with Jensen so that he could start the chest compressions. He would not let this young man die. Misha knew Jensen would also refuse to allow it. He needed to get a pulse and they needed to get the kid breathing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“When will he be ready to be moved to the brig?” Jensen asked as he walked into the medical bay.

Misha arched his eyebrows and decided to keep quiet. It would not be a good idea to anger their irrational captain at this stage. He knew that Jensen was looking for a fight and Misha felt sorry for the poor soul who fell for this strategy.

“Misha, I asked you a question,” Jensen barked. 

Misha shook his head. “Jensen, do you really want me to answer that? You know how long it took us to get this boy to breathe on his own and that was an hour ago. Do you for one minute believe that he is ready to be thrown into the brig?” He had to grit his teeth to keep calm.

“I don’t trust him,” Jensen growled.

“Wait, explain that to me. You found him in a crate, he almost drowned, you’ve yet to speak to him, but you don’t trust him. Please, Jensen. I really need you to explain that.” Misha prayed that Tom would show up. They all knew that Tom was the only one who could deal with an erratic Jensen.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “If he had nothing to hide then why did he run? Why did he jump overboard if he was innocent?”

“Do you hear yourself speak, Jensen? You were introduced to him as a pirate captain, what the hell did you expect him to do?” Misha shook his head. “You know what? It’s time for us to get back to shore; you really need to get off of your ship.”

“Let me know when he can be moved. Or better yet, let me know when he can be interrogated.”

Jensen moved out of the medical bay and went to his own cabin. As he entered his private quarters he looked through the window and could see the outline of the ship he’d commandeered sailing off. He already had a top buyer for the luxury ship. Part of his crew was assigned to deliver the ship. The rest of his crew was back on the _Black Swan_. Their prisoners were already picked up by International Sea Patrol Unit. They would be tried for various crimes, but that was not his problem. Jared, on the other hand, was his problem.

Jensen could not help but to think of Jared. It was true what he told Misha, he did not trust Jared. The only information he had is that Jared is the son of the captain who got away – Mitch Pileggi. What reason did he have to trust the young man? What if he was as bad to the core as his old man? Jensen knew he was not acting fair towards Jared, but he could not help it. Mitch Pileggi murdered his parents and left him all alone in the world. He could not afford to give Jared any leeway.

Jensen sighed as he heard the knock on his door. “Enter.” Even before the door was opened, he knew who would step through – Tom Welling. Misha must have gotten hold of Tom the minute he’d left the medical bay.

“You can tell Misha there is nothing wrong with me. I don’t need you to tell me that I’m acting irrational. I know I am. But, damn it Tom, his father killed my parents! So what if I’m being biased towards him!” Jensen knew he was yelling but he could not care. He was feeling so hurt, so disappointed. “We tracked Pileggi for months just to let the man slip through our fingers again! If I can take my anger out on Jared, then why not?”

Tom leaned against the cabin wall. He could not help but to shake his head. “You’re the one who taught me to give everyone a second chance – not to judge a book by its cover. I know you’re hurting over the fact that Pileggi escaped, but you can’t take it out on Jared. Not until you’ve heard his side of the story. I mean you’re trusting the word of a cutthroat bastard that Jared is indeed Pileggi’s son. What about the fact that he was dressed in only tatters? Or the fact that no one even tried to save him? Surely if he was the captain’s son he would be valuable.”

“I also taught you never to turn your back on your enemy. Jared confirmed that Pileggi is his father. I heard that for myself.”

“So are you telling me you’re not going to give him a chance to explain his side of the story?” Tom could not believe what he was hearing. Never before has his friend acted like this.

“I’ll give him a chance to explain, but I don’t trust him. We’ll be on land again in about a week’s time. Until then, he stays in the brig. I don’t want the crew to have contact with him. I’ll do the questioning myself. Neither you or Chad will attend,” Jensen said as he gazed out of the window again.

“You’re being a dick, Jensen,” Tom said, “I just hope you’ll realize your mistake soon enough. I’m telling you there is more to this story and we need to find out what’s going on.”

“You’re dismissed,” Jensen replied, not turning to face his oldest friend.

Tom had no choice but to leave, his captain had spoken.

oo-0-oo

Jared became aware of his surroundings as he heard someone calling his name. He wanted so badly to ignore it, but he knew nothing good ever happened if he ignored someone calling to him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and frowned as he took in the unfamiliar scene that surrounded him. He was lying on a bed and, for one moment, he let his fingers glide over the top of the sheets. He could not remember the last time he’d felt sheets beneath his fingers or his body. He was never fucked on a bed, always bent over a desk or taken standing against the wall. If his _father_ was in a good mood he might have been fucked on all fours, but never on a bed. He was also not allowed to spend the night; not that he wanted to. He was always sent back to his crate.

Jared tried to concentrate on what the voice was saying. It was soft spoken and he could not understand why he was not being yelled at. He frowned and made a conscious effort to listen to the words spoken.

“Jared, can you hear me? Come on boy, are you with me?” Misha asked. He noted that Jared was beginning to get restless and he tried to get the younger man to wake up. He was rewarded for his effort when Jared opened his eyes, but it was as if he was not focusing on the things around him. Misha took a damp washcloth and wiped Jared’s face softly. He hoped that the cool material against the younger man’s skin will get him to be a bit more aware.

Jared leaned into the cool touch. He felt so warm; he wanted to groan in appreciation, but knew he was not permitted to make any sounds. He struggled to keep his eyes open but he forced himself to do just that. The man in front of him looked concerned and Jared frowned. He could not understand why anyone would be concerned about him. He learned a long time ago that love or concern or care did not exist in this world – not for him, anyway.

Misha saw Jared focusing on him and he smiled. “How’re you feeling?”

Jared did not answer. He was not grabbed by the shoulder so he knew he was not allowed to speak. He lowered his eyes and waited for whatever was supposed to happen next.

“Jared, did you hear me?” Misha asked, concerned, as he touched Jared’s shoulder so that Jared would look at him.

The moment Jared felt the hand on his shoulder after being asked a question he answered. “Yes sir, I heard you.”

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” He removed his hand and moved back to check on Jared’s breathing.

The moment the hand left his shoulder, Jared lowered his eyes but remained silent.

Misha frowned. _‘What’s wrong with him?’_ Once again he placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder to get his attention. “Jared, how you’re feeling?” 

“I’m fine, sir.” Jared answered. _‘What do you want from me? Why are you being so good to me? All of this is so confusing. Why can’t I go back to my crate? I need to go back there.’_

Jared did not know how to react. He did not want to let the man know his chest was hurting or that his whole body ached. He did not dare tell the strange man that he had a headache from hell.

“Are you sure?” Misha asked as he removed his hand once again. He turned sharply as Jared groaned. “What’s wrong, are you in pain?”

Jared started to tremble. He did not mean to groan out loud. He did not want to be punished. Not while he was feeling like a tanker ran him down. _‘Maybe if I suck him, he will not punish me as harshly.’_ Jared knew he would be punished. He did not expect anything else. He tried to get up and, in the same moment, he reached for Misha’s crotch, placing his palm against the pants. He frowned when he did not feel a hardening bulge growing under his palm.

As Jared tried to sit up, Misha leaned forward to help him up. He felt the palm against his pants and looked down in confusion. “What the fuck?” He sounded puzzled. “Jared, what are you doing?” He pushed Jared back towards the bed.

Jared looked up. “I need to pleasure you, sir, I did wrong. I know I made a noise when I was not supposed to.”

Misha let go of Jared’s shoulder and stepped away from the narrow bed. For one moment he did not know what to do. “Jared, what are you talking about? You did not do anything wrong.” Misha waited for an answer but received none. “Jared?” he asked again.

Jared did not look up. The man was so nice to him. He just wished the punishment could start. It would make him feel more secure.

“Jared?” Misha took hold of Jared’s shoulder. “Look at me, please.”

Jared wanted to gasp out loud when Misha said please. He lifted his head and could feel the tears running down his face. This was all so confusing. He needed to go back to his crate – to his place of safety.

“Why are you crying? Are you in pain?” Misha asked, concerned, gripping Jared’s shoulder tighter.

Jared shook his head. “I’m sorry, sir. I don’t mean to cry. I’ll stop.” He took his hand and wiped it over his face. He lowered his head again.

“Jared, can you tell me what’s going on here? I really don’t understand,” Misha asked.

Jared nodded. He’s been asked that question before and he knew the answer by heart. At least the man was now starting to show his true colors. “I’m here to pleasure you, sir. It’s my duty as fuck boy of this crew to make sure that every sailor on this ship is sexually satisfied. If my _father_ sent me to you then I’m to make sure you receive only pleasure. I’m for free sir, no payment necessary. I only ask, as my _father_ explained to you as well, that you should use protection. It would not sit well with him should he and his crew gets infected with a sexually transmitted disease.” Jared took a calming breath before he continued. He hated saying the following part. “My specialties are cock sucking and rimming. I am capable of fucking on all fours for long periods of time and will not cum until you order me to do so. I will not make any noise unless it’s required of me. I can stay hard for up to three hours, but need to wear a cock ring if you want me to stay harder longer than that. I suck at kissing and it’s not recommended that you ask me for that pleasure.”

Misha swallowed hard. He did not expect to hear that. Jared sounded like a poorly written TV advert. “No, Jared, that’s not what I want to hear.” He took away his hand and dragged it through his hair. “I need you to tell me who you are and what you were doing on Pileggi’s ship.” Misha frowned when Jared’s eyes stayed lowered and he did not answer him. He could not understand Jared’s behavior.

Jared sighed deeply. It was clear that his father did not explain all of the rules to this customer, or this was a trick and he would get punished. He had to take a chance. He would be punished in any event, he always was.

“May I speak, sir?” Jared whispered.

“You don’t need to ask for permission to speak, Jared. You can talk at any time,” Misha replied and sat down next to Jared again.

Jared lifted his head. “Please put your hand on my shoulder, sir.” He waited for Misha to do so before he continued. “I’ll accept my punishment for speaking out of turn, but it’s clear that you were not told all the rules concerning me. I’m not allowed to talk unless your hand is on my shoulder. Please, if you want me to answer you when you ask me a question, please take hold of my shoulder. That will also be the sign for me to make noise when I’m pleasuring you.” He lowered his head. That was all he needed to say.

Misha shook his head slowly. He could not believe his ears. “Wait, are you telling me that your own father used you as a sex slave and that you’re only allowed to talk when someone touches your shoulder?”When he received no answer he groaned out in frustration and placed his hand back on Jared’s shoulder. “Do I need to repeat what I’ve just said?”

“No, sir, I’m not a sex slave. A slave is worth something, sir. I’m not worth anything.” Jared felt hot. The headache behind his eyes was increasing in intensity and he wished he could close his eyes and go to sleep. He must have shown some sort of emotion on his face because he is pressed back onto the bed.

“You’re not feeling well. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’ve got a headache, sir, but it’s nothing to worry about,” Jared said trying not to grimace as a stab pain traveled through his head.

“You sustained a nasty concussion when you hit your head going over the rail. It’s no wonder you’ve got a headache. Let me give you something for it,” Misha said as he stood up to get a pain blocker.

Memories flooded back and Jared gasped. He remembered being introduced to a captain – a pirate captain. Now he knew why this cabin looked so unfamiliar. It was not that he’d never been in it before; it was that he’d never been on this ship before. He’d been sold to pirates. Seeing that the man’s back was still turned to him, Jared got up from the bed and darted towards the cabin door. He did not look back but turned blindly hoping that the direction that he took will get him on the top deck.

Misha turned around and cussed as he saw Jared running out of the cabin. He had no choice but to raise the alarm. He just hoped that none of the crew would injure Jared once he was caught.

Jared heard the ship’s alarm sounding behind him and stopped in his tracks. He knew the crew would storm to the deck to look for him there. He made a hundred and eighty turn and ducked into the first empty cabin. He was surprised at how neat and clean the cabin was. Nothing was so nice on his _father’s_ ship.

As the last footsteps passed he made sure that there was no one around and then slowly made his way down to the bowels of the ship. He knew they would not look for him there. Not for a while at least. His breath hitched as he saw how well organized the hold of the ship was. Nothing was packed hazardously. He always thought that pirates would not care on how their ship looked, but this ship was totally something else.

Jared quietly made his way through all of the cargo crates until he found one that was tucked into a corner, already emptied. It was perfect. No one would see him should they come into the hold. He just needed to stay hidden until he could manage to escape. He climbed into the crate and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and hugging himself tight. He was so tired. He would have said he was hungry as well, but knowing that he was fed two day ago made him realize that he could not be hungry yet. His next meal was another day away. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain that was pounding in his head. Slowly the noises of the hold lulled him to sleep and he heard nothing more.

oo-0-oo

Jensen groaned as the ship’s alarm sounded next to his head. Why the fuck did he had to choose the cabin with the fucking alarm outside the door? He launched himself out of his bed and stormed to the bridge. “What the fuck is going on? And please would someone just silence that fucking alarm!” Jensen had to scream to make himself heard over the racket. As the alarm died down, he turned his attention to the temporary first officer.

“What’s going on?”

“Doctor Collins reported that the prisoner escaped from the medical bay, sir,” the officer answered.

Jensen groaned. “Doctor Collins? Do you mean Misha? Fuck sailor, since when do we use titles on this ship? You know what? Just go and get Chad, or if you don’t know whom I’m referring to that would be First Officer Murray.” He dismissed the young man and looked over the rest of the crew that was gathered on the bridge.

“Okay, what do we have?” he tried again.

“Misha said Jared got away from him. We’re busy searching all the decks and have watchmen on both sides of the ship to see if he jumped overboard. At this stage there is nothing,” Tom reported as he stepped on the bridge.

Jensen nodded his head. He did not answer, but knew he still owed Tom an apology for his behavior. Although he got the feeling that he should maybe first apologize to Chad. He had his friend thrown into the brig for something that was totally not his fault. Misha was right; he really needed to get land beneath his feet.

“Make sure all the cabins are checked thoroughly. Check the life boats as well. He could be any place. I’ll check out the cargo hold myself.” He turned to Tom and added, “Until Chad comes onto the bridge, you’re in charge.”

Jensen took his Beretta out of the back of his trousers and checked it out. He did not give a damn what anyone else said, he still did not trust Jared Pileggi.

As he reached the cargo hold he saw that the hatch was not completely closed. This was not how things were done on his ship. He drew his firearm silently. He knew the hold like the back of his hand and quickly he started to walk the grid. He made sure to check on each and every crate, confirming the containers were still locked tightly.

As he neared the end of the hold he was beginning to give up hope. Maybe one of the galley crew had not closed the hatch perfectly. He was nearing the empty crates and was about to turn around, when he heard a sound coming from one of the crates. Slowly, and with great care, he made his way over to the crate.

The noise was a soft whimpering like someone was caught in the tight grips of a nightmare. He stepped in front of the crate and dropped slowly to his knees, as what greeted him made his legs go weak. He had found the escaped prisoner but he never thought he would find him like this.

Jared was curled into a fetal position, folded totally into himself and shivering from head to toe. His cheeks were flushed in fever and tears were rolling silently down his cheeks. What upset Jensen the most was the fact that Jared was trying not to make any sound as even in his sleep he was biting into his bottom lip, droplets of blood already forming there.

Jensen could see that Jared was totally exhausted. This young man looked even younger then when he’d seen him for the first time. Jensen could not believe that Jared would be hiding in a crate, but maybe he should have expected that. They did find him in a crate in the first place. He reached out with his hand to shake the younger man awake but, as he placed his hand against Jared’s shoulder, the younger man shifted position and leaned into Jensen’s touch. He sighed deeply and Jensen could see that Jared relaxed against his hand. He could not believe it. Jared felt safe with his hand touching him.

Jensen tucked his weapon away and stepped into the crate. Jared could not stay here. He soothed Jared when the young man whimpered as he turned him around, and braced himself for the weight that he needed to carry as he pick Jared up. He nearly landed on his back as he used more strength then was necessary. Jared weighed almost nothing. Holding his precious cargo against his chest and feeling the younger man’s ribs against his body, he made it out of the crate. He could not believe what a total ass he was. Jared did not pose a threat to him. Tom was right. He had forgotten about his own rule to give everyone a second chance. He’d never even given Jared a first chance. But that was going to change – right now.

Jensen made his way out of the hold and left the hatch open; he’d send someone down to close it up. He moved slowly up the narrow staircase, softly soothing Jared as the young man whimpered in his arms again. He did not stop until he reached the medical bay. He was not surprised to see most of his friends gathered there, the only one missing was Chad. He must have taken over at the helm.

“I believe I found your patient, Misha,” Jensen said placing the still sleeping Jared gently on the bed. As he went to withdraw his hands from Jared’s body, the young man whimpered out loud and Jensen soothed him again as he took a seat next to him and gathered him in his arms and to hold him close.

“He’s running a fever. Please help him, Misha,” Jensen said, but he did not take his eyes of the young man tucked into the crook of his arm, his head resting on Jensen’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jared could feel that he was sleeping against something warm and solid and he frowned. He wondered if he should wake up but he still felt so tired. He sighed and tried to roll, but something stopped him from turning over. Jared groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was sleeping across someone’s chest, tightly embraced. He lifted his head and his breath hitched as he looked into eyes the most intense shade of green that he had ever seen. He tried to scramble away, but the arm keeping him tucked in drew tighter, imprisoning him securely.

Jared started to whimper; his years of training forgotten as he tried to move away. It was the pirate captain. He was sold to the pirates. His memories were confused. He could remember talking to someone who was nice to him. He was in a crate, he felt safe. Now he was in the pirate’s arms. Jared pushed with his hands. He needed to get away.

“Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you,” Jensen growled as he tightened his hold around the young man. Jared was beyond scared. He arched back and shouted in pain as the welts from the last lashes he received, and that were beginning to heal, split open.

“What the fuck?” Jensen said as he got himself up from the bed and turned Jared onto his stomach. He made sure he had a firm hold on the young man and cussed under his breath as he saw the smears of blood already appearing on Jared’s t-shirt.

Jared stopped struggling as he was turned onto his stomach. He was not ready for this but he knew better than to resist. He could not help but to tremble. He hated being placed on his stomach. He was always fucked roughly if he was turned around. “Please, not like this. I’m sorry I struggled. Please.” Jared did not give a damn that he was talking out of turn or even that he was begging. He just could not take it anymore.

“Jared, calm down. No one is going to hurt you.” Jensen tried to soothe Jared again. “Can you tell me what’s wrong with your back?” Jensen asked as he tried to pull Jared’s t-shirt up over his lower back.

Jared did not understand what the captain wanted from him. He could only feel the hands tugging on his clothes, trying to rid him of the material covering his body. He whimpered softly and had to suppress the urge to fight. His whole body became rigid as the captain’s fingers touched his skin and he heard him start to swear.

“What the fucking hell! Shit, I’ll kill that fucking bastard with my own hands! I’ll feed him to the fucking sharks, limb for limb, starting with his fucking dick!” Jensen yelled as he saw the damage done to Jared’s back. Old scars, some already a faded white, decorated the young man’s skin. Healing scars of different shades of pink overlaid older ones, while the fresh scars were starting to scab. The moment Jared tried to get away, some of the deeper injuries ripped open sending fresh blood to the surface.

“Shh, calm down,” Jensen soothed again as he felt Jared shivering beneath him, “I need you to stay here for me, please. I need to call Misha.” Jensen stroked Jared’s hair as he released the hold he had on Jared. “I’ll be right back.”

Jared did not want to be here. He could still feel gentle hands on him but they never stayed gentle. There was always more pressure applied to his back, hands grabbing around his neck, choking him while their cocks were forced deeper into him. Some of the sailors loved strangling him, seeing how long he would last before he desperately needed air and his eyes would roll back in his sockets.

He could not understand why this captain was being so nice. He heard when the captain asked him to stay. Jared knew he would not be able to leave. If there was one lesson he learned very well was that if you were in the captain’s cabin you did not leave until you were dismissed. Disobeying that rule always resulted in the worst possible punishment. He would be handed out to the crew for a free-for-all. Just thinking of that possibility made Jared cringe into himself, shivering uncontrollably.

Jensen darted out and ran toward the medical bay. He was so fucking stupid; he had a phone in his cabin that was directly connected to Misha’s cabin and to the medical bay. But he panicked and did not even think of that. He needed to get Misha.

oo-0-oo

“What are we going to do with him Jensen?” Chad asked as Jensen paced up and down. Misha had to sedate Jared in order to look at the wounds on his back. Jensen had been thrown out of the sick bay since he could not stop pacing and swearing.

“I’m going to rip his balls off and shove them into his eye sockets while I gently squeeze his eyeballs between my fingers,” Jensen growled.

Chad wanted to laugh but he knew it would not go over too well with his visibly upset captain. “I’m talking about Jared.”

“Oh.” Jensen looked bewildered for a second. “He’ll stay here, I’m in need of a cabin boy and I’m not letting him out of my sight. I want to find out what the fucking prick did to him and I want to repay him in every way possible.” Jensen looked at the closed door of the medical bay again.

“Don’t even think of going in. Misha will remove you by force this time,” Steve spoke up as he saw Jensen walking toward the door.

“He won’t, I’m his captain,” Jensen argued.

Tom snorted. “Misha does not listen to you Jensen, you know that.”

Jensen sighed. He knew his friend was right. Misha would kick his ass if he walked through that door. “When Jared is better I’m going to sit him down and find everything out about him. It’s clear that he’s not that fucking prick’s son.” Tom wanted to answer when the cabin door opened. All of the men stood up, wanting to know from Misha how Jared was doing.

Misha held up his hand, knowing that his friends would all start talking at the same time. “He’ll be okay. The wounds did not even need stitches. I’ve cleaned his back and he’s resting. I’ll keep him here for the night. I want to make sure there is no infection.”

Jensen shook his head. He felt relieved on the one hand but there was no way Misha was keeping Jared in the sick bay. “Jared is not staying here. We can settle him in my cabin. He’ll be staying with me.” He did not leave any room for argument. He also wanted to speak to Misha about Jared’s wounds, but Misha beat him to it.

“I’ll make sure he’s moved to your cabin, Captain,” Misha started. He ignored Jensen when he saw the other man arch one of his eyebrows as Misha addressed him by his title. Instead he pushed on, “I can’t do brig time now, but I’ll relieve myself from your services as soon as we’re back on land. I’ll make sure you get another doctor for the _Black Swan_.”

“What are you talking about, Misha?” Jensen frowned.

“I did not notice the injuries on his back when I treated him after pulling him from the sea. I did not do my duty,” Misha replied, lowering his eyes and not looking at any of the other men.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept that. You were trying to make sure he did not drown or suffer from a concussion. I’m not accepting your resignation,” Jensen replied, “Now, can I go and see him or am I still banned from the medical bay?” He smiled softly.

Misha sighed. “Thanks, Captain. You can go in but he’s still sleeping.”

Jensen nodded. “Chad, you’re in charge of the bridge.” He turned and entered the cabin, taking care to shut the door behind him. He needed to make sure that Jared was all right. Jared was his responsibility, and his alone.

oo-0-oo

“Come, you need to eat something.” Misha brought the spoon to Jared’s lips but the young man just kept his head bowed. They were in Jensen’s cabin, Jared propped up in bed and Misha sitting across from him. “Come on, Jared, I know the cook won’t win chef of the year but this isn’t that bad.” Misha could not understand what was going on. “Do you want to feed yourself?” Misha asked and made sure he had his hand on Jared’s shoulder so that Jared would be able to answer him.

Jared shook his head. “No thank you, I’m not hungry” He just hoped that Misha would not hear his stomach growl. He was so hungry, he could not remember the last time he’d eaten, but there was no way he could ask anyone to get the captain to feed him. _‘Jensen, his name is Jensen.’_ He loved that name.

Feeling Misha’s hand still on his shoulder, and accepting it as a sign that he may talk, he spoke up. “May I lie down again please, I’m a bit tired.” Jared hoped that if the slept his empty stomach would also calm down. He wanted some more water but since he already had two glasses, he did not dare ask for more.

“Sure. I’ll just take this away,” Misha said as he stood up so that Jared could get comfortable.

Jared did not answer but closed his eyes, willing his stomach not to complain and growl out loud. He bit on his lower lip, feeling his stomach rumble beneath his hands. He turned away from Misha and tried to concentrate on his breathing, thinking of the beautiful dolphins that would swim past the ships. He wished himself to sleep, to try and forget about his hunger.

oo-0-oo

Jensen looked on as Jared slept. He had been sitting next to the younger man for the past hour. He could not stop staring at him. They were all very concerned about Jared. Misha mentioned that he did not want to eat and all of them wondered why. It would not surprise him if that fucking Pileggi had something to do with it. He was going to speak to Jared as soon as he woke up. That is, if Jared even managed to look at him. It was as if Jared wanted to crawl into the tiniest place to get away from Jensen.

Jensen was pulled out of his musings when the younger man stirred on the bed. Jensen leaned forward and placed a calming hand on Jared’s brow. “Shh, it’s all right you’re safe,” Jensen soothed as Jared started to whimper. He loved the way Jared moved into his touch, as if he was feeling safe; if only he could get the same reaction from the man when he was awake.

Jared became aware of his surroundings once again. He was beginning to get used to the idea of waking up in a bed. He just wondered how long this little pleasure would last before the ugly truth reared its head again. When he opened his eyes, his breath hitched. It was the pirate captain again. His training kicked in at a moment’s notice. He tried to get away and off the bed. He was never allowed on a bed. He needed to get down on the cabin floor – on his knees and he needed to do it quick.

Jared scrambled past Jensen, not even giving the older man the opportunity to react. Within mere seconds Jared was kneeling in front of Jensen. His head was respectfully bowed, hands spread out flat on his thighs. He tried to calm his breathing that hitched; his whole body shivering. He knew punishment would follow suit – he was found on a bed, not just any bed, but the Captain’s bed.

Jensen could only stare at the young man kneeling in front of him. He never thought that Jared would be able to move so quickly from the bed. He felt the anger rising up again in him. He was contemplating letting Pileggi walk the plank. It would serve as a terrific warning for other future pirates.

“Hey, what you’re doing on the floor, come on, get back on the bed,” Jensen said softly and touched Jared’s shoulder to help him up. He did not expect the reaction he got.

Jared felt the moment Jensen touched his shoulder and he acted instinctively. He grabbed hold of Jensen’s legs and pulled the man closer, already sucking hard at Jensen’s cock, even through the heavy material of the trousers. He made small sucking noises, being vocal as he was taught. He did not think for one moment that this would be enough to escape punishment, but maybe the captain would fuck him alone and not share him with the rest of the crew.

For one second, Jensen wanted to give in to the feeling of arousal that overcame him, until he realized that Jared did not want it. He placed a firm hand on Jared’s head and pushed him away from his crotch. “No, Jared. Get up.” He did not mean to sound gruff but, as his voice echoed through the cabin, he heard how angry he sounded. He did not fail to notice how Jared cringed away from his touch, as if he feared it.

Jared could not help but flinch. The captain sounded pissed off, punishment was sure to follow. As Jensen told him to get up Jared wanted to frown, but he kept his facial expression blank and quickly got to his feet, keeping his gaze down.

“Why don’t you sit on the bed? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared closer. It was clear that Jared did not want to sit down but there was no way in hell Jensen was having a conversation while he was kneeling in front of him.

Jared did not know what to do and whimpered softly. He did not understand why this captain was being so good to him. Jensen touched his shoulder and for the first time that Jared could remember the touch felt _good_ –it felt safe – and he relaxed. He hoped that the hand would stay there; it would make conversation so much easier. 

Jensen made sure Jared was seated on the bed before he placed himself across from him, his hand firmly connected with Jared’s shoulder. “How’re you feeling?”

Jared swallowed. “I’m well thank you, Master.” He kept his eyes down, making sure that he did not meet Jensen’s gaze.

“Jared, look at me” Jensen asked. He needed to set the record straight about a few things, but he wanted Jared to look at him while he did that.

Jared shivered. He knew this trick. The moment he looked at Jensen he would be slapped. _‘Rule #14, never look at the Captain –not even when he asks you to. You’re not worthy to look at him. Disobedience would be punished.’_

“Jared, please. Look at me,” Jensen tried again, using his hand to lift Jared’s chin. He wanted the younger man to look at him. “Come on Jared, look at me,” he tried again as Jared used the muscles in his neck to keep his head bowed.

Jared did not know what to do but, at the pleading sound of Jensen’s voice, he lifted his head and met Jensen’s gaze. Once again, he was in awe over the color of Jensen’s eyes. He did not want to stare, but it was if his eyes were keeping him captive. He felt the blush creeping over his face as Jensen smiled at him. No one has ever smiled at him, not as long as he can remember.

Jensen could feel the fear radiating from Jared. He needed to assure Jared that he was safe. He could not believe that Jared referred to him as _Master_. He needed to make sure Jared knew he was not his master. “I realize that the two of us have not been introduced properly. I think it’s time that that problem was sorted, what do you say?” Jensen smiled, hoping to put Jared at ease.

Jared could see that Jensen was trying to make him feel at ease, but he could not accept that; he was still waiting for the other shoe to fall.

“Misha told me that you did not want to eat anything earlier. What do you say; would you like something to eat now?” Jensen asked. He was more than willing to go down to the galley to get Jared something to eat.

Jared could not believe his ears. Not only was he addressed as a human being by a pirate captain, but he was asked if he would like something to eat. _‘It must be a trick.’_ He shook his head slowly, “No, Master, thank you.” He kept his gaze lowered.

“Look at me, Jared.” Jensen lifted Jared’s chin with his finger. “You must be hungry; I promise you we will not poison you or anything. I’ll even share the food with you so that you can see you’ve got nothing to fear.”

Jared could feel his hunger making itself known again and he blushed a deep red as his stomach grumbled out loud. He started to tremble. He was caught in a lie, but worse, he’d made it known that he was hungry. He knew the punishment for that – twenty lashes. He hoped that after receiving his punishment he would be allowed to go to his crate. They normally allow him to do that. He could only hope that it would be the same here.

Not waiting any longer, knowing he had to get himself on deck for his punishment – if the captain had to order him the lashes would increase – he rose slowly from the bed, noticing once again that he was in the captain’s cabin. Knowing he could not ponder over that, he slowly made his way off the bed. He knelt in front of the captain. He waited patiently for the hand to touch his shoulder. He had to apologize first before heading onto the deck.

Jensen frowned when Jared said he was not hungry and he wanted to laugh when Jared’s own body betrayed him. He did not, however, expect the younger man to blush as deeply as he did or to once again kneel in front of him. Knowing that Jared would not talk to him if he did not place his hand on his shoulder, Jensen leaned forward and made contact with Jared. He really needed to talk to Jared and, if this put him at ease, he’d play along.

“I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry that you caught me in a lie, but I’m even sorrier that I made it known that I was hungry. I’ll accept my punishment; I only ask to be given the opportunity to go back to my crate after punishment. I won’t stay there long. I’ll be available for your pleasure this evening.” Jared could not help but to shiver. He had no idea what to expect from this new captain.

As Jared spoke, Jensen’s frown deepened. He could not understand what he was hearing. Why would Jared apologize for being hungry – because that was the main issue here –and what punishment is he referring to? “No, Jared. Get up and sit here next to me. This has to stop. First of all, I’m not your master. I might be captain of this ship, but I’m definitely not your master. Do you understand this?”

Jared could hear the anger in the other man’s voice and he cringed inward. He did not mean to anger the man more. He heard Jensen telling him to sit next to him and he did so. He did, however, not understand the rest of Jensen’s words. If he was sold to this pirate, then he was his Master; that was just how it was. How could Jensen say otherwise? Jared trembled lightly. It was all so confusing; he just wanted to go back to his crate.

“Please, Master. I don’t understand. Please can I receive my punishment and go back to my crate? Please, Master I’m begging you.” Jared lowered his head and felt the tears streaming down his face. He was so hungry –so scared. Words spoken in kindness were harsher then the worst punishment he has ever received.

Jensen wanted to pull Jared into his arms. He knew it would only upset Jared more, so he refrained from doing just that. “What is your punishment, Jared?” He needed to know what Jared was referring to.

“I’ll be lashed twenty times, Master. That is my punishment,” Jared whispered. He was so tired –for once, his hunger forgotten.

“What?” Jensen asked in anger. “Why the hell would I punish you for being hungry? You did nothing wrong. Do you understand?” Jensen grabbed Jared by his biceps and pulled him upright. “You’re going to eat and then you’re going to get some sleep – in this bed, I’ll add. You will not go back to a crate; not for as long as you are on my ship. Misha would kill me if you collapsed or if I sent you back to a crate. Now, stay here. I’ll get you something to eat. I don’t want to hear anything else about lashes or crates. Do I make myself clear?” He knew he was being harsh with Jared, but he needed to start setting the record straight.

Jared trembled as Jensen grabbed him by the arms. He must have gone too far and angered his Master even more. He frowned when Jensen addressed him. He did not comprehend what his Master told him, but he obeyed the order given to him. He lowered himself to the bed and did not make eye contact with the captain.

Jensen cussed under his breath and headed out. He went to the galley and collected some fresh fruit for Jared. He also took some bread and a pincher of iced tea, especially kept for him. He was going to make sure Jared ate all of this food and then he would talk to him. Jared was not leaving his cabin until they’d sorted everything out.

As Jensen entered his cabin again he sighed in frustration. Jared was huddled in a corner, shivering as if the devil himself cornered him. Jensen placed the food on the table and slowly made his way over to Jared. He reached down and pulled Jared up. He could not fail to notice how Jared whimpered when he touched him. “It’s all right. You’re safe here. Come on; let’s get you something to eat.” Jensen led Jared to the table and pushed him gently to sit in a chair.

“I was not sure what you like so I brought a bit of everything. Here, help yourself. I want to see you eat all of this. There is also some iced tea.” Jensen pushed the plate of food closer to Jared.

Jared looked in awe at all of the food. He could not remember the last time there was so much food in front of him. He wanted to reach out and grab a piece of fruit. He was so tempted, but his training held and he remained seated, waiting silently to be fed.

Jensen could not believe that Jared still did not take anything to eat. He reached out to the grapes and placed one in his mouth. He chewed it carefully. “See, it’s not poisoned. Take some.” He moved the plate even closer.

Jared looked at the plate but did not touch it. ‘Please let this cruelty stop. Please, I can’t take this anymore. Why is he doing this to me?’

Jensen growled in frustration and picked a grape and gave it to Jared. “Here eat.” His jaw dropped in surprised as Jared took the grape from him and placed it in his mouth. _‘It’s a start.’_ Jensen hoped that once Jared tasted something he would eat himself, but after Jared swallowed the piece of grape he did not move to take another. Jensen sighed deeply and took another grape and handed it to Jared. Once again the younger man ate it. ‘Well, if I need to feed you in order for you to eat, then I’ll do that.’ Jensen moved the plate closer to him and picked up an apple. “Here.” He handed it to Jared and looked on as the man across from him devoured the apple.

Jared could not believe his luck when Jensen started to feed him. He gladly took the two pieces of grape and ate them slowly. He did not want Jensen to see how hungry he really was. His eyes grew big when Jensen handed him the apple and he could not contain his hunger. He took huge bites out of the fruit, finishing the apple in four bites. He could feel the juice dripping down his chin and used the back of his hand to wipe it away.

Jensen could not believe what he saw. He never in his life saw anyone eat an apple so quickly. _‘I wonder when was the last time he ate? I need to be careful not to let him eat too much.’_ He picked up a second apple and handed it to Jared. As Jared devoured that one as well, Jensen divided the orange into segments. He also poured a tall glass of tea for Jared and watched in amazement as he gulped it down.

Jared was beginning to feel uncomfortable. His stomach was beginning to feel over full and he started to eat more slowly. Jensen saw this and he moved the plate away. “I think you’ve had enough for now. I’ll leave the plate here. You can eat some more a bit later. My bathroom is through there. Go and take a shower and then you can hit the sack. I’m on the bridge tonight, so I’ll see you again tomorrow. If you need anything just use the comms next to the bed. It’s connected to the bridge.”

Jared nodded. He could hear Jensen speak, but his eyes were not playing along. He was well fed and sleepy. He knew he had to acknowledge what the captain said to him and he heard the underlying message very clearly. He would give pleasure to the captain tomorrow morning. He knew that was the reason he was not ordered to his crate. He needed to be ready in the morning. He just hoped Jensen would not be aggressive in bed. He could still feel the ache inside his body from the last time he had to pleasure someone.

As Jensen stepped out of the cabin, Jared pulled the sheet from the bed. He would not shower now, but do it in the morning. He would then also prepare himself; hopefully things would then not be so rough on him. He placed the sheet on the floor and made himself comfortable. Soon his eyes closed and he was deeply asleep.

oo-0-oo

Jensen could not help but to grin from ear to ear as he stepped onto the bridge. He slapped Chad playfully on his shoulder.

“Why are you so happy?” Chad asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Jared ate.”

Chad smiled. They were all worried about the young man that refused to eat. “That’s wonderful.”

Jensen nodded. He could not help but to feel they’ve made progress with Jared. Things could only get better from here on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jared awoke when he heard someone entering the cabin. For one moment he considered staying where he was – where he felt safe. He shot up when a voice addressed him.

“Jared, why are you sleeping on the floor?”

It was Misha. He’d come to check on Jared and was astounded to find the young man sound asleep on the cabin floor. He couldn’t think that Jensen would make Jared sleep on the floor.

Jared knelt before Misha, his head bowed, but did not answer the doctor’s question. He waited for the hand to be placed on his shoulder. He tried not to tremble. He was starting to trust this friendly man.

Misha sighed as he saw Jared, taking in his customary position. “You really need to start remembering that you may talk when you want to. No one here can order you otherwise. Come on, get up,” Misha said as he pulled Jared to his feet. “Why don’t we sit here for a while? Jensen sent me to check on you. Do you want to eat some more?” Misha shifted the plate of fruit in front of Jared.

Jared tried not to sigh as he looked longingly at the fruit. He could not believe that he was hungry once again.

“Are you gonna tell me why you’re sleeping on the floor?” Misha asked again. He wanted Jared to explain to him. They needed to start getting more information out of Jared so that they could help him.

Jared bowed his head. He could not answer.

“Jared, look at me.” Misha asked and as the younger man lifted his gaze he addressed him. “I’m not going to touch you on the shoulder. You can talk to me – you can talk to anyone on this vessel, without us touching you. Do you understand this?”

Jared lowered his head again. _‘What if it’s a trap?’_ Jared shivered slightly and nodded his head. “Will I not be punished?” He whispered and shrunk away as he waited for the first blows to rain down on him.

“No, Jared. You’ll not be punished, I promise you that.” Misha smiled as he used his finger to lift Jared’s chin up again.

Jared nodded but did not say anything else. He would try to speak when spoken to but there was no way in which he could start a conversation himself.

“Don’t you want something to eat?” Misha tried again.

“No, thank you,” Jared replied, but wanted to move away the moment the words left his mouth.

Misha could see that Jared was extremely uncomfortable with talking to him, but he wanted to push through. He wanted Jared to get used to speaking again without being compelled in any way. He pushed again by asking another question. “Can you tell me why you were sleeping on the floor?”

Jared sighed and his eyes grew wide as the sound left his mouth. He scrambled backwards as if to get away. This was more difficult than he expected. He did not even notice as the chair he sat on tumbled sideways. As quickly as he could, he made it back to his knees on the floor. He knew he was going to be punished for sighing.

“Jared, what the fuck?” Misha asked as Jared scrambled away, “What’s wrong?” He frowned and looked around in his captain’s cabin. He could not find anything wrong and turned his attention back to the young man who was huddled in the corner. “Come on, Jared, get up. What’s wrong?” Misha asked, perplexed. He thought he was making progress, but in one breath everything changed.

Jared looked terrified. He could not understand why Misha was not bearing down on him, letting the blows land on his body, letting him whimper in pain.

Misha hunched in front of Jared and looked the other man in the eyes. “What made you jump like that? Can you tell me why you are so scared?” Knowing that the younger man was not going to talk on his own this time, he placed a comforting hand on Jared shoulder, hoping to encourage Jared to talk.

Jared knew that answering a question put to you was just as dangerous. He could not see a way out of this situation. He was going to be punished, if he talked or not. “I sighed.”

Misha frowned. He had not even heard Jared sigh. “I don’t understand. Why are you terrified because you sighed?”

“I’m not allowed to make any noise. I’m punished if I do that.”

“NO!” The moment the shout left his mouth Misha knew he’d done wrong. Jared tried to make himself as small as his tall body allowed him, and he covered his head with his arms.

“I’m sorry, Jared. I did not mean to shout at you.” Misha tried to calm Jared down, but he could see clearly how distraught Jared was. “It’s all right, come on. Let’s sit back down again.” Misha tried to get Jared out of the corner and back to the table, but it did not work. Seeing that Jared only became more upset, Misha backed off.

“I’m sorry, Jared. I really did not mean to scream at you. If you need me just pick up the comms and say my name, I’ll come to you.” Misha walked slowly backwards and left the cabin. He could kick himself but also knew he had to give Jensen a heads up on what transpired.

oo-0-oo

Jared stayed huddled in the corner long after Misha left. He still could not get over the fact that Misha had not punished him. In fact, Misha had looked so _hurt_ when he saw Jared’s reaction. His brain did not want to comprehend what transpired. He had not only talked out of turn, but he made a noise and he was not punished. _‘Maybe Misha was right; maybe I will not be punished,’_ Jared thought as he slowly made it to his feet. He looked over at the alarm clock and realized with shock that Jensen would be making his way from the bridge to the quarterdeck where his cabin was situated.

 _‘Shit! I need to take a shower, need to prepare myself,’_ Jared thought franticly as he stepped out of his clothes, only grimacing slightly as his back muscles twitched. He turned the water up and got a pleasant surprise as the water pressure was so much more than he ever could wish for.

Jared slowly ran his hands over his own chest, playing with his nipples, letting the buds rise up, pulling them slightly with his fingers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d played with himself, he was not allowed to. He had no idea why he was doing it now; there was just something about Jensen that made him want it.

Jared’s hands moved lower, tracing his abs, his eyes clouding over for a moment as his fingers rippled over his protruding ribs. He had not realized how much weight he’d lost, he never cared about it. His fingers moved even lower, trailing down his V-lines, slightly touching his own shaft. Small shivers of pleasure raked through his body as his cock jumped with appreciation. His fingers formed a tight tunnel, entrapping his shaft as he started pumping in earnest. He groaned out loud and moved his other hand lower, playing with his sack then moving even lower. His fingers were slicked with shower gel and he used his forefinger to gently circle his puckered hole before dipping in. He hissed at the slight burning sensation and for a moment he panicked, remembering all of the fingers and dicks shoved into him – no preparation done.

He got his breathing under control and concentrated on pleasuring himself. Slowly he worked his finger in and out, making slow sure movements, feeling himself relax around his finger. He took a deep breath and, as he increased the pressure on his cock, he slid in a second finger, scissoring himself, wanting – needing the muscle to stretch, to get himself worked open. He gasped for air as he managed to scrape a finger over the gland inside his tight hole. It was such a surprise that he bucked his hips forward, immediately seeking out the nub again, wishing to experience the same intense feeling once more.

Jared rested his head against the shower wall and matched the strokes on his ever increasing thickness to the movements of his fingers inside himself. Soon he groaned again and he added a third finger. This time he did shout. He did not know he was this tight, he must have lost more time with reality than he’d known; he was never so tight before. Hell, his hole was opened more times in a day than any hatch on a ship.

He slowed, controlling his breathing and slowly started building his strokes up again, making sure he stretched his hole – knowing he wanted to enjoy Jensen in him, and maybe not be split apart. Stroke for stroke his two hands matched their movements, his hips bucking on their own accord as his fingers brushed over his prostate. Jared felt his balls drawing up together and, as he slipped his thumb over the head, he started to cum – hot spurts of his life essence squirting over the shower, onto his stomach. Jared felt the tension leaving his body and as the last pleasure spasm left his body he sank to the floor, warm water still spraying over his shoulders, washing away his essences, leaving the shower clean.

Jared is drawn out of his bliss when he heard Jensen calling out to him. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack, draping it over his waist; not bothering to dry himself – he could not make the captain wait.

Jensen’s breath hitched as Jared exited the head. Water droplets clung to Jared’s skin, ran down his tanned body before disappearing beneath the towel. Jensen wished he could remove that towel but forced himself to look away to concentrate on something else then Jared’s wet body.

Jared saw Jensen standing just inside the hatch and quickly lowered himself to the floor, waiting for Jensen to acknowledge him. Jensen sighed when he saw this. For one moment he wanted to get angry with Jared, but he took a deep breath and remembered what Misha told him. He stepped forward, “Come on, get up from the floor.” He lifted Jared from the floor and raised Jared’s chin so that he could look the other man in the eyes. “You never have to kneel when I or anyone else enters a cabin. You’re an equal between us.” He kept his hand on Jared’s bicep and guided Jared over towards the bed. He made Jared sit down and raised Jared’s chin once again. He smiled softly. “You really need to remember to lift up your head. My dad used to say that if you walked with your head bowed you may not stumble over the little pebble in front of you, but the boulder rolling towards you will surely flatten you.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up as Jared smiled. It was the first time that Jared smiled and, fuck, it was perfect. Deep dimples appearing on the younger man’s face, making him look even more innocent.

Jared had to smile when he heard Jensen’s comment. It actually made a lot of sense. He’d never thought of it like that. He wanted to say something, but was not sure if he could speak. He kept his gaze fixed on Jensen and willed the other man to notice that Jared wanted to speak.

Jensen shifted his gaze from Jared’s face and noticed that Jared was still naked. “We really need to get you some clothes. You can’t go on just wearing those rags.” He got up and walked to his own wardrobe, taking out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. “I know this is not much, but it’s about all that will fit you. We’ll see tomorrow. Maybe Tom’s clothes will be a better fit for you.” He held the clothes out to Jared and turned away, giving Jared a bit of privacy to get changed.

Jared frowned as Jensen passed him the clothes. For one moment when Jensen guided him to the bed he thought that it was time to pleasure Jensen. He knew he should be feeling grateful but he did not understand why he felt so empty, as if he was robbed of something special.

“You’ve not eaten anything else,” Jensen noted as he sat down at the table and saw that the fruit was just as he left it. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked and looked at Jared just as the other man drew the t-shirt over his head. It was a bit tight around the shoulders, but it was at least clean and Jensen could not help but to feel his cock hardening a bit in appreciation of the body in front of him.

Jared walked over to the table and looked at Jensen. He did not know what to do. He was still not sure if he should sit on the chair or if he should kneel in front of Jensen. Jensen must have seen his indecisiveness as he indicated to the chair. “Sit.” Jared lowered himself to the chair and waited patiently.

Jensen sighed and knew the next part would be the difficult part. He had to confront Jared about what transpired between himself and Misha. He just hoped that Jared would be a bit calmer. “Misha told me that he came by earlier.” Jensen did not look at Jared but broke off some of the bread and started eating it slowly.

Jared wanted to run away the moment Jensen mentioned Misha. He should have known Misha would tell Jensen what happened. He also now knew why Misha did not punish him. It would be the captain’s duty to hand out the required punishment. He nodded his head in acceptance and lowered himself to the floor, facing away from Jensen; waiting for the moment Jensen ripped away the sweatpants to penetrate him. Jared said a silent thanks that he’d taken the opportunity to at least get himself worked open a little. He could only hope that it was enough.

Jensen could not comprehend what Jared was doing until he saw the younger man kneeling in front of him in a clearly submissive sexual position. He could feel his own face turning red; not only from embarrassment, but also in anger. He knew Jared thought he was going to punish him by forcing himself on him. Jensen got to his feet and walked around Jared. Slowly he reached out and once again he pulled Jared up. “No. I’m not going to punish you or take advantage of you in any way. I only want to talk to you; to find out what freaked you out so much. Please, sit down. I promise I will not hurt you in any way.”

Jared could not understand the kindness shown to him but he felt himself being led over to the table as he and Jensen sat down again. He lowered his head but as he did, Jensen’s words stuck in his mind and he lifted it again, his heart nearly stopping as Jensen smiled. He knew this captain was beautiful but at that moment – smiling at Jared as he did – Jared knew for the first time what was meant by someone being beautiful.

Jensen had to smile the moment Jared lifted his head without being asked to do so. This was another one for the victory books. “Can you tell me what got you so upset earlier?” Jensen asked again, keeping his voice steady and calm. Seeing that Jared did not reach out to the food, he handed over some of the bread and watched in awe as Jared once again ate as if he had not eaten in a long time. “You do realize you don’t need to eat so fast? The food will not go anywhere.”

Jared blushed. He did not mean to eat so fast; he was just scared that he would be ordered to stop eating. That had happened more than once. He nodded and took a smaller bite, enjoying the rough texture of the bread against his tongue, on the inside of his mouth.

Seeing that Jared was eating more slowly he tried again, “Can you tell me what had you so freaked out?” He wanted to place his hand on Jared’s shoulder but he knew, that if he did that, it would take away the progress they’d already made. He knew he had to be patient with Jared.

Jared swallowed hard and met Jensen’s intense gaze. He took a deep breath and heard words tumbling from his mouth, “I’m sorry. I did not mean to freak out. I… I… I can’t explain it. I was taught not to make any sounds. I broke that rule. Please, don’t be angry with me.” Jared did not care that he was begging. He could not believe it himself when he pushed on, “I didn’t mean it. Please. I’ll take any punishment you hand down to me, but please don’t make me wait so long for it. It’s pure torture.” He bowed his head. He could not believe he’d just spoken up in such a way.

Jensen could not believe that Jared had spoken to him, and not only one word but full sentences. He could listen to Jared’s voice for days on end. Knowing that Jared was awaiting an answer he thought carefully on his words before addressing Jared. “I can’t say it in any other way but to say it again. You will not be punished. You did nothing wrong – and even if you did something wrong, you’ll never be raped or sexually molested in any way. That is not punishment – it stays rape.”

Jared heard the words and grasped their meaning, but still it did not sink in. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He bowed his head and looked at the plate of fruit in front of him. Maybe he could convince Jensen to hand him some more fruit. He could do with something more in his stomach. Jensen saw Jared staring at the fruit and frowned. He wanted to curse the moment realization hit him. “You can’t eat unless someone hands you food.”

Jared took a deep breath and then shook his head. He could not believe himself when he heard himself speak, “I can only eat if the Captain hands me food. I’m not allowed to take food for myself or to take food from anyone else.”

"That’s just fucked up.” Jensen says and cussed at himself when Jared staggered away from the table making his way down to the floor once again. “Shit. Jared ,no. Come on baby get up.” Jensen pulled Jared up and this time he walked them over to the bed. He placed Jared on the bed and knelt in front of him. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at what happened to you. I don’t want you to think you’ve done anything wrong. You’ll never do anything wrong.” Gently he took Jared’s face in his hands and looked Jared in the eyes once again. “I promise you this, we’ll get this sorted out and that fucking bastard will pay for what he has done to you.” Not giving Jared a chance to respond, he lowered him to the bed and covered him with the sheet. “Sleep.” He did not mean it as a command but it sounded like one and he was not surprised when Jared closed his eyes to obey.

Jared could feel the anger rolling off of Jensen, and he staggered away. He knew this would happen. He was not prepared to feel Jensen gather him from the floor or lead him over to the bed. He did not know what to make of the fact that Jensen had knelt and apologized to him. He did not know what to make of the fact that he was lowered to the bed; but when the command was issued to sleep he could not – did not hesitate to obey. Even as he closed his eyes, he remembered _‘he called me baby’_. It was the one thing he could not stop thinking about, even as he drifted off to sleep.

Jensen looked over at Jared. He saw the moment Jared slipped off to sleep. Only then did he move from his place at the table. He undressed and got in beside the younger man, resisting the urge to gather Jared in his arms to keep him safe.

oo-0-oo

He could feel the hands on his abs, followed by this lightest of light butterfly touches covering his body, moving down to his throbbing cock. His hips bucked from the bed as his shaft was drawn into a hot warm mouth, the head sucked softly. Jensen growled and looked for the head surrounding his shaft, wanting to push down on it, to urge it to suck harder, to take him deeper.

It was one of the most realistic wet dreams he ever had and he did not wish for it to end. If he could only see who was giving him head. Slowly his eyes traveled lower and he noticed the mop of dark brown bangs covering the person’s face but he knew instinctively that it was Jared. He decided to go with the dream, not wanting to wake up. He gasped out, his hips lifting form the bed as Jared took him deeper. He could feel his cock brushing the back of Jared’s throat. As his cock brushed the barrier, his hips were pushed back onto the bed, pinning him down but the suckling movement did not let up, the bobbing only increasing. He could feel Jared humming around his cock and he could see Jared’s cheeks hollowing out to increase his pleasure.

Jensen spread his legs as Jared’s hand moved south, cupping his sack, rolling his balls gently between his fingers – slicked up but he could not ponder on how that was possible – when one single digit found his crazy spot, scraping the nail over the gland, sending sparks through his body. His head rolled from side to side as finger and mouth picked up the same rhythm. His pleasure increased tenfold when the single finger became two and the suckling around his cock intensified. His balls cringed up, his shaft became heavier, as the two fingers stayed on his prostate, pressing down while the mouth around his cock lapped at the head, teeth scraping slightly, suckling at the pre cum. When the third finger entered his puckered hole, stretching him wide, he did the only thing possible and lost his load into the waiting mouth around his cock.

The pressure increased around his cock, he could feel himself being sucked dry by Jared’s mouth. His cock became oversensitive but still Jared kept on sucking and the pleasure started to morph into pain. Jensen reached out with his hands and pushed Jared away, wanting the younger man to stop but also wanting to return the favor. To give pleasure in the same way he received pleasure.

Jensen was not sure what woke him up, but he gasped out in surprise as he clearly made out Jared’s flushed face, blood swollen lips in the moonlight streaming into the cabin. “Jared, what the fuck?”

Jared quickly backed off. He had not meant to upset Jensen. He only wanted to pleasure him to show his appreciation for not being punished. “Sorry, I’m sorry, Master. I just wanted to pleasure you, to say thank you for not punishing me. Did I do it wrong?” He backed off, wanting to get off the bed before all hell broke loose.

Jensen did not give Jared the chance to back off. He quickly grabbed hold of Jared and pulled him back on the bed. “Oh, Jared. We really need to talk about this.” Jensen could feel how Jared trembled against him and he kept his hold on Jared. He tugged the younger man closer, embracing him, making sure that Jared could not get away. As Jared started to sob Jensen soothed him and rocked the two of them slowly. He hated seeing Jared so distraught. He knew he had to talk to Jared about what transpired between them, but he could feel Jared calming down. He would talk to Jared in a few hours’ time. He could feel Jared slipping into a peaceful sleep and he tightened his hold on Jared but he could not go to sleep again himself. Not only was his cock still so fucking sensitive, but Jared’s words stick in his head. He could not believe that Jared still felt the need to give him pleasure because he was not punished. It seemed the progress that they’d made was an illusion. Jared was still as bad off as the first time he found him inside that crate. Jensen had no idea how to help Jared, but he knew one thing, he would not give up on the young man so tightly curled around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**1 Week Later**

“You do realize that he will not disappear if you stop watching him?” Steve joked as he saw Jensen’s eyes once again wandering over to where Jared stood between Chad and Tom next to the railing.

Jensen turned his eyes away and looked at Steve. “I know, but he’s been so full of angst since yesterday morning. Something is bothering him and he does not want to talk to me.”

Steve sighed. “You know he made so much progress this last week. I mean, look at him – he is actually on the main deck chatting with those crazy two. The only prodding he needs is a bump every now and again on the shoulder and he chats. Maybe it’s becoming a bit too much for him. Just give him space. You know he’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

Jensen nodded his head. He knew Steve was right. He still could not believe how things developed the past week…

_‘The following morning Jensen woke up with Jared still wrapped in his embrace. He could feel his cock lying heavy against his leg, trapped between his own body and that of Jared. Immediately, it brought back the happenings of the previous night. He still could not get over the fact that Jared gave him one of the most intense blowjobs he ever received. If only Jared had given him head because he wanted to and not because he felt grateful for not being punished. Jensen knew he would have to talk to Jared as soon as the younger man woke up. He could not let this happen again._

_Jensen slowly pulled himself from Jared and made his way over to the shower. He needed to wash the sleep off and get cleaned up. When he appeared out of the shower a few minutes later, he saw that Jared was still asleep, but no longer on the bed. Jensen shook his head and got dressed. He would wake the young man up and take him to the saloon so that they could get breakfast, even if it was almost midday. Slowly he walked over to where Jared was sprawled out on the floor and nudged him on the shoulder. He smiled softly as Jared’s eyes slowly opened. He did not want to make the young man uncomfortable in any way so he turned away to put some distance between the two of them._

_“We need to talk Jared.” Jensen indicated with his head to the chair across from him. He actually wanted to gather Jared up in his arms, sit them down on the bed and talk to Jared while Jared was lying between his legs, but for this conversation it did not seemed to be a good option. Jared scrambled to his feet and kept his head down. He knew he was in trouble for what transpired earlier between him and Jensen._

_“I must say that this morning was more than pleasurable for me.” Jensen smiled. He decided that he was not going to lie to Jared about enjoying the blowjob. “The only problem is that you did not enjoy it. You did not give it to me because you wanted to; you gave me head because you felt obliged to do it. That’s wrong. I'd be lying to you if I told you I don’t find you attractive, but this can’t happen again, not before you’ve sorted out your life and you know what you want.”_

_Jared blushed when he heard Jensen admitting not only that he’d loved the blowjob but that he was also attracted to him. His mind did not want to process the rest of the information. How would he ever be able to get his life sorted out? He had no life. Knowing that Jensen would expect a reaction from him, he nodded his head._

_“Good,” Jensen started. While in the shower he decided to tackle one of Jared’s other problems as well. “I know you’re still uncomfortable talking without having a touch to your shoulder. I also have a feeling that you would not like to be set free on this ship, so I’ll tell the crew to stay away, but I’m not leaving you on your own. Tom and Chad are two of my best friends, Chad is also my first officer, but I’ve got a feeling the three of you will get along pretty well. I’ll introduce you to them. I know that they will have an idea to get you talking more freely.”_

_Jared looked at Jensen and could feel his head starting to swim the moment Jensen suggested that he go out on deck or that he even talk to someone else. Jensen must have noticed this as well as his head was gently placed between his legs. “Take deep breaths, Jared.” Hearing the command in Jensen’s voice Jared did as he was told and he could feel his head clearing. He looked up and, since he felt Jensen’s hand on his shoulder, said, “I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s nothing to be sorry about. I understand this is a bit much for you, but I do want to help you. Misha wants to help you. You’re safe here.” Jensen stood up. “Come, I’m starving. I know the cook will have something for us to eat. What do you say?”_

_Jared nodded again. He took a deep breath and raised his head. “I’ll try to talk, but there is one thing I cannot do.” He lowered his head and waited for Jensen to address him._

_Jensen saw that Jared was not going to talk on his own any further so he turned around and took Jared by the shoulder, lifting up his head. “Tell me, I’ll listen.”_

_Jared could feel his chest tightening up again. He could not do this. He was not able to take this further. Slowly he retreated; he needed to get away._

_Jensen saw the panic appearing in Jared’s eyes. “Hey, look at me. You have no reason to panic. You’re safe. Just keep on taking calming breaths. Take your time and tell me what you want to say.”_

_Jared wanted to rest his head on Jensen’s shoulder. He could still feel himself asleep in Jensen’s embrace. Jensen must have sensed what he wanted because the next instant he was drawn up to his feet and Jensen embraced him. He lowered his head into the crook of Jensen’s neck and deeply inhaled the other man’s scent. This was what being safe meant to him. He did not resist when Jensen pulled them both to the bed. He felt himself being lowered and turned into Jensen the moment they both settled on the bed. This he could handle, this was better than talking or eating._

_“You do know that it will help you if you talked about it,” Jensen said again as he felt Jared relaxing against him._

_Jared snuggled even closer. He did not want to talk but he also knew that Jensen had a point. He needed to get things off his chest. He could not explain why, but he trusted Jensen with his life. This might be a pirate captain but he did not see any sign of brutality in this man. He could not believe that this gentle man, who’d only shown him compassion, could be ruthless._

_Jensen wanted to speak up but remained quiet. He knew that, should he say anything now, Jared would back away._

_“I can’t remember anything from my life before I woke up on my Master’s ship,” Jared started and he could feel how Jensen tensed up beside him. Jared burrowed his head deeper and waited for a sign that he’d said something wrong._

_Jensen wanted to kick himself when he tensed up as Jared spoke about Pileggi as his Master. He knew that Jared would pick up on this. Slowly he rubbed circles of comfort on Jared’s back, still careful of the wounds there._

_Feeling that there was no retribution coming to him, Jared continued, “The first lesson I learned was to call my master, Master. The second lesson…” Jared could not help but to shiver – he could still recall the first days so clearly – but he knew he had to push through. “The second lesson took me a while to submit to. They would give me food to eat the first few days, making me believe that they would take care of me. At that stage there were only touches. In fact, my Master protected me from the rest of the crew. I was allowed to sleep in a cabin; I was mostly left alone. Then, the first time my Master drank, things changed. He came into my cabin and he started touching me. I fought him, I promise,” Jared’s voice hitched. He did not want to talk about this._

_“Shh, calm down. You’re doing so great,” Jensen comforted him._

_Jared could feel his body trembling, but hearing Jensen’s words made him calm down and he pushed on. “There was still food in my cabin left and I threw it at him to get him to back off. He sneered at me and I did not think anything further. I was trying to get out but I could not. He got hold of me. He started assaulting me, hitting and kicking me and I felt grateful. I thought that if he got rid of his anger he would leave me alone. I was wrong. He… He ripped my pants from my body. He slammed me against the wall and he forced himself inside of me. I tried to stop him –I pleaded –but it was as if I was urging him on. He did not stop there. He turned me over and he started playing with me. My body reacted to his touches; it did not mind that the blood was dripping down my thighs. I could feel myself getting hard, I tried to tell my body not to do that, but it did not help. That night was the first of many that he placed a cock ring on me. I was not allowed to find relief. When he left me, I thought it was over, but I was mistaken. That evening he called the first officers and they shared me among them for the reminder of the night._

_I lost track of time. I remember being thirsty at one stage and I was laughed at. My Master appeared before me and said that I would learn to respect him and respect food and water. I would never waste anything as precious as food again. They did give me water. I tried to spit it out when I realized it was salt water but they kept on pouring it down my throat. I got violently sick but they did not care._

_From then on, the lesson became simple. If I wanted fresh water or something to eat, I had to submit to the Captain. He was the only one who could hand me something to drink or to eat. At the time I did not realize it. I was no longer sleeping in a cabin. I was kept on the top deck, naked and chained to the railing. Any crew member who wanted to experience sexual relief, used me.” Jared stopped as he felt Jensen’s breath hitch beside him. He did not know if he should continue._

_Jensen wanted to get up and kick something, to break anything he could get his hands on into unbelievably small pieces. He knew he could not react now. Not with Jared in the room with him. He would get rid of his own frustrations later on. He placed his hand on Jared’s nape as an indication for the younger man to continue with his story._

_Jared could feel Jensen calming down and when the hand was placed on his neck he took it at his cue and continued, “The one thing I was grateful for was that my Master had one rule. Anyone who wanted to have sex with me had to use a condom. He was the only one that did not use one.” Jared took another breath. “One day one of the crew members came up to me and gave me a piece of stale bread to eat. I’d not eaten for about three days. I did not hesitate to take the bread and to eat it. I was yet to swallow when my Master appeared next to me. He was smirking again and I knew there was going to be trouble. It seemed to him I did not understand when he said I would only get my food and water from him. He took out a box of condoms and lined the whole crew up.” Jared shivered uncontrollably. This was the one part he could not talk about, not yet._

_Jensen must have sensed it as the other man pulled him closer. “You don’t have to go there, not before you’re ready.”_

_Jared nodded his thanks, and then said, “I learned that day not to take anything from anyone else. Please, I will talk, I will try not to freak out, but I can’t take any food from another. I will take water from Misha but that’s as far as I can go. Please, don’t make me take food from another or try to eat myself. I can’t.” He felt the tears streaming down his face but he could not care. He never thought that he would be able to tell anyone of his ordeals on the ship. In a weird way, he felt lighter._

_Jensen rocked Jared back and forth; he could not believe what he heard. The plans he had for Pileggi had just changed once again. His own hunger was forgotten for the moment as he tried to calm Jared down. It took him more than forty-five minutes until he felt Jared’s breathing pattern changing, letting him know that Jared had actually drifted off to sleep._

oo-0-oo

“Hey, where did you go?” Steve asked as he saw that Jensen was not concentrating.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about Jared,” Jensen replied and, once again, his eyes sought out the man. He was surprised not to see Jared where he was standing a few moments ago. He started to panic.

“Don’t worry. They went to the starboard side, there are some dolphins playing in our waves,” Steve explained when he saw Jensen tense.

Jensen had to smile. The few times he managed to talk to Jared, he learned some amazing stuff about the younger man. One of those was Jared’s love for dolphins. He explained that they brought good luck to a ship – an old wives’ tale that Jensen had heard years ago and never thought about again until Jared brought it up.

“Why don’t you take him down to the saloon to eat? I know that neither of you have not eaten yet,” Steve suggested. He knew that most of the crew had eaten already so it would be easier for Jared.

“You’re right. He must be hungry. I just wish he would tell me when he needs something,” Jensen replied, “You’ve got the helm, Steve.” He stepped off the bridge and headed to the upper deck where he knew he would find Jared.

oo-0-oo

Jared was leaning over the railing looking down at the dolphins as they moved through the wake of the vessel. There was a large group following the vessel and Jared smiled. It was about the only good memory he had in all of the years he spent on his _Master’s_ ship. He learned the hard way not to let on that he was watching the dolphins as he was caught one time and, when the crew saw the dolphins, they opened fire. The waters soon turned a bright red and, within minutes, the rest of the dolphins disappeared and were replaced with the hunters of the ocean – sharks coming to feed; showing just how dangerous the waters were. When Jensen stepped up to him, Jared smiled. “Thank you for not shooting them.” He sounded sincere and Jensen nodded his head. “We would never shoot at them. Come, you must be hungry. I know I am.” He took Jared by the hand and led him to the nearest hatch.

Jared nodded his head. He was hungry, but he did not want to bother Jensen so he had not let on to his two companions. As Jensen led him away, he turned towards his new found friends and thanked them. He did not say anything else but just smiled as the two smirked at him. He’d gotten to know the men well these past two days. They’d told him a lot about Jensen and he had a better understanding of the other man.

Jared tensed up when they entered the saloon. He had not thought they were going to eat there. Jensen felt Jared grow anxious. “It’s okay. Most of the crew ate already. We’ll be getting to shore in less than a week. You have to get used to the idea of having people around you. You know I’ll keep you safe.” Jensen turned the younger man to him and hugged him close.

Their relationship had grown this past week. Jared would curl into Jensen the moment they settled on the bed, and Jensen would always pick him up off the floor and tuck him into bed at night when he came back from doing duty on the bridge. It was one aspect that they still could not sort out. It did not matter how many times Jensen would tell Jared that he could stay in bed. The minute Jensen left the cabin, Jared would make his way down from the bed and sleep on a sheet, a pillow tucked in his arms, hugging it tight.

Jared took a few steps forward and looked into the eating saloon; it was indeed empty and he walked forward. Knowing that Jensen would like him to choose what he wanted to eat, he made his way over to the serving section. There was some fresh bread and he pointed towards that. He still did not pick up anything unless handed to him by Jensen. He pointed towards the sausages, knowing that Jensen loved them, and then at the fruit.

“Oh, no. You’re not eating only fruit and bread. You’ve got to get some meat into you as well, so try again,” Jensen chuckled. He smiled as Jared rolled his eyes and then pointed at the bacon. Jensen heaped the bacon up and took a few more sausages for himself. “What would you like to drink?” Jensen asked as he stood waiting for Jared to answer him.

“Some juice please.” Jared answered as he made his way over to one of the tables.

Jensen gathered the drinks and placed Jared’s juice in front of him. He handed one of the slices of bread to Jared and watched as the young man started to eat. “Do you think you’ll be able to take one piece of grape yourself?” Jensen asked as he pushed the plate towards Jared. They tried to get Jared to eat alone by starting small. They never went beyond grapes. Jared actually managed to pick up a piece of the fruit once but became violently ill just after he managed to swallow it. That was two days ago.

Jared shook his head. “No please, not today.” He knew Jensen was aware of the fact that he was troubled. He wanted to talk to Jensen about it but did not know how to approach the subject. He sighed in relief as Jensen nodded his head and passed some of the fruit his way. They ate in silence and, just as Jared wanted to speak up, one of the crew members burst into the saloon.

“Captain Ackles, I’m sorry to bother you. First Officer Murray sent me; he said you should come to the bridge.” The man did not stop to wait for an answer but left the room in the same hurried way he entered.

Jensen cussed. They’d barely touched their food. Chad knew Jared would not eat alone.

“You can go. I’ve eaten enough.” Jared did not want Jensen to be kept away from his duties.

“You know that’s not true. Here, have some more.” Jensen handed Jared the bacon as he sat back and watched Jared eat. He knew that Chad could wait a few more minutes. He cursed when the intercom went on, “Captain Ackles to the bridge.” Chad’s voice sounded strained.

“What the fuck?” Jensen got up from the table. “I’m sorry. Let me go and see what’s going on. Don’t go anywhere; I’ll get you from here.”

Jared shook his head. “I would like to retire to your cabin please. Misha gave me a book that I would like to read.” Jensen knew he would not be able to persuade Jared to stay put so he nodded his head. He knew he would find Jared later on in their cabin.

He used one of the many shortcuts on the ship to make his way over to the bridge. “What the fuck Chad?” Jensen asked as he stepped up.

“Sorry, Jensen but we’ve got company.” Chad indicated with his head to the radar screen. “We thought at first that it was only a fishing vessel, but it has been steadily following our course for the past half an hour. The shape of the bow as well as the way it’s laying in the water makes me believe it’s not a fishing boat. It also increased its speed the last ten minutes.”

Jensen had a look at the image portrayed on the radar screen and he had to agree with Chad’s observations. “How far behind?” Jensen asked as he paced the bridge.

“Ten nautical miles,” Chad supplied.

“Ease off on the throttle to get a visual; once established we’ll take the appropriate action,” Jensen ordered. He did not like this one bit. He could feel the hair rising on his neck. “Let’s go to amber alert.”

No one questioned the order but did as instructed. The whole ship vibrated as the alarms sounded. Jensen could hear his crew running on the decks, getting ready to gear up. They would be ready to face battle in mere seconds.

oo-0-oo

Jared made his way to Jensen’s cabin. He had not lied to Jensen; Misha had given him a book that he wanted to read until Jensen returned. As he entered the cabin, he headed to the head. He wanted to take a short shower before settling down with the book.

Getting dressed in just his sweatpants he settled on the bed. He’d just opened the book when the first sounds of the alarm made itself known. H e quickly got off the bed and walked to the door. As he exited, he was pushed out of the way by running crew members. He did not understand what was going on and he could not ask the passing sailors. He used his height and looked over the heads passing him. If he could only see someone he knew. He was pushed hard as Tom landed against him. “Get into the cabin and stay there. Do not come out until Jensen comes to collect you, do you understand Jared?”

“Tom?” Jared asked confused. 

“Just stay in the cabin, please,” Tom repeated and pushed Jared back through the door. He knew he had to explain to Jared what was going on but he did not have the time. “Here, use it if anyone comes in that is not one of us,” Tom said and shoved a Sig into Jared’s hand. He did not wait for Jared to reply but closed the door and left a stunned Jared inside the cabin.

Jared looked on stunned as Tom pushed a weapon into his hands and closed the door on him. He looked around in the cabin and could feel the panic settling in. He needed to get out. For the first time in days he needed his crate. He no longer felt safe. Knowing that Jensen would come looking for him, he made his way over to the side of the bed and curled himself into a ball on the floor, placing his hands over his ears. The alarm was still shrieking. He rocked himself back and forth, his fear intensifying by the minute. He suddenly could no longer hear the alarm, an eerie silence settled over the ship.

Jared could hear his own breath hitching and he whimpered. As a shot rang out Jared shot up. It sounded like all hell broke loose on deck. More shots rang out and Jared trembled, he could not take this, he needed Jensen. Someone was banging on the door and then it was kicked open. Jared did not even think of using the weapon given to him, instead he curled into himself and screamed, “JENSEN!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jensen stood on the bridge, cursing as the two Zodiac boats approached from the starboard side. He could not believe what he was seeing. The pirate boat was still about two nautical miles away – the ship’s speed down – and they were maintaining their distance. It was obvious that the two Zodiacs were sent out to taunt them, but clear that they misjudged themselves. Jensen knew his men would make mincemeat of these idiots. He was in two minds to allow it or not. They were being attacked, so his actions would be justified.

As the first shots rang out, the Zodiacs returned fire almost immediately. The men were armed with semi-automatic weapons and AK47s, it was clear that they were on one mission and one mission alone.

When the first man slumped over the side of the inflatable, Jensen’s anger rose. His teammates did not bother to get him into the raft, but pushed him overboard while they continued onwards to the _Black Swan_.

“Shoot to wound, but don’t kill. I want to know who the fuck they think they are!” Jensen shouted. He was standing on the top deck, armed himself, waiting for the opportunity to take a decent shot. As the man who’d pushed his wounded mate over the side of the Zodiac reloaded, Jensen took aim and took the shot. He could see the moment the bullet made contact with the man’s shoulder, making him slump backwards.

“Lower the rafts and haul them in, place them in the brig. I’ll be there in five,” Jensen ordered. He still could not believe that they’d only sent out two boats, he had to wonder what the fuck they were up to. He could not wait for them to be brought on board. His fists were itching. They always played an important role in any interrogation.

Jensen made his way down to the quarterdeck; he could hear shots ringing out. He approached his cabin and wanted to kick himself for not thinking of Jared earlier. He knew Tom had armed Jared and made sure the door was locked, but he did not have any idea if Jared knew how to use a firearm. He hoped Jared was all right.

Jensen knocked on the door and waited for Jared to answer. When a minute passed and nothing happened, Jensen knocked again. He knew Tom had told Jared that Jensen would come for him, so he could not understand why Jared was not answering the door. He was becoming worried. He knocked harder and called out to Jared. He could hear some sounds coming from the inside of the cabin; it sounded like Jared was distraught. He needed the younger man to open up. He pounded on the door and, when he heard whimpering sounds, he did the only thing he could think of – get the door open to get to Jared. Jensen took a step back and kicked at the door. The first kick was not quite on target so he kicked again. The door splintered underneath his foot and he burst through the door.

He had a moment to take the cabin in. Jared was huddled against the bed, fear radiated from him and, as Jensen entered, Jared let out a blood curdling scream. Jensen was at his side in an instant. “Hey, I’m here, I’ve got you.” Jensen soothed Jared but stayed out of his reach. He was not sure if the safety was on and he wanted to take the Sig away before he got any closer.

“Jared, look at me,” Jensen said softly. He needed to make eye contact with Jared. He needed Jared to see him – to realize that Jensen was there so that he could take the weapon away. “Jared, come on baby, look at me.”

Jared tried to turn into a smaller ball the moment the door crashed in, he shouted for Jensen. He could hear Jensen’s voice, but did not want to look, it could be his imagination. He wanted to lash out with the gun still clutched in his hands, but right now he wondered if he knew the hilt from the barrel.

Jensen cursed softly. He needed to get the gun away from Jared. He just hoped Jared did not end up shooting him. Gently he edged forward, placing one hand at the back of Jared’s nape, bringing the trembling man closer into his embrace. He laced his fingers through Jared’s and whispered softly as he pulled the Sig from Jared’s hands. Jensen released his hold on Jared briefly, checking the safety of the firearm before tossing it onto the bed.

Jared was back in his embrace even before he released the weapon from his grip. Jensen enfolded him and leaned back against the wall. It was as if Jared was trying to get his whole frame onto Jensen’s lap. Jensen frowned. He did not know why Jared was so freaked out. Yes, he knew that hearing the shots from inside the ship always sounded so much more intense but he could not understand Jared’s reaction. He just hoped he could get Jared calmed down enough to find out what was going on.

Jared did not want to release his hold on Jensen. He could smell the other man beside him and slowly started to calm down. He could not believe he was so pathetic. It was not the first time he’d heard shots being fired while he was on a ship. In fact, it happened more than he wished to remember; as often as once every two weeks.

Jensen could feel Jared calming down against him. He kept on rubbing soothing circles of comfort on Jared’s back, slowly rocking Jared. He lifted Jared’s head and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. “Hey, are you feeling better?” he asked as he placed a soft kiss on Jared’s forehead.

Jared nodded his head. “Sorry, I did not mean to freak out like this.” He lowered his head and trembled slightly. He was not sure if he would be punished for acting like this.

“Are you feeling cold?” Jensen asked as he felt Jared shivering against him.

Jared shook his head. He blushed. He could not explain to Jensen why he shivered.

“What do you say, can we get up onto the bed? This wall is killing my back,” Jensen asked as he pushed Jared upwards. He did his best not to smile as Jared got to his feet but refused to let go of his hold on Jensen’s t-shirt. Jared let Jensen settle them on the bed and he turned toward Jensen immediately. He pressed his face into Jensen’s collarbone, wanting to be as close as he could. He needed this more than anything else.

Jensen hugged Jared to him and waited for Jared to calm down a bit more before using light pressure to move Jared off of him. “You need to tell me why you freaked out like this.” Jensen wanted to get to the bottom of this now, he could hear that things had gone silent outside and he knew that, for now, the first battle was done. He also knew he had to get back on deck. Not only did he have hostages to interrogate, but he also had to find out who the fucking prick was who launched the assault and take care of the threat once and for all. He had complete confidence in his crew. They would have contacted base already, reporting the attack. A patrol would be sent out to collect their hostages as soon as everything was sorted out. For now, he had only one thing to do and that was to take care of Jared.

Jared shook his head but at the same time, he knew he had to tell Jensen why he was so intently affected.

“Come on, Jared, talk to me,” Jensen prodded again. He knew he could order Jared to talk to him –Jared still too insecure not to give in to intimidation – but he did not want to do that. It could ruin all of the hard work they’d done up to this point. “I’m here for you. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. You’ve got to tell me what’s going on in the freaky head of yours.” He gently pushed Jared’s bangs out of the way so he could see Jared’s hazel puppy eyes staring at him.

“It’s my fault,” Jared started.

Jensen frowned. Of all the opening sentences that Jared could pick, he would never have guessed that one. “How is it your fault, Jared?”

Jared wanted to bury his head in shame. He had the urge to get up from the bed and get on his knees before Jensen. Jensen must have sensed it because he was pulled closer, not given the chance to make a move off the bed. He swallowed and then started up again. “On my _Master’s_ ship, pirates would come and attack us on a regular basis. I would always be dragged down to the brig and locked up if that happened. It was part of my punishment for setting the pirates on us.” Jared shuddered. After every attack he would be brutally taken by the Captain and the senior officers. There was just one thing he never could get out of his head. They always seemed to be in a jovial mood after an attack, it must have been because they overpowered the pirates.

“The shots ringing through the bowels of the ship echoed immensely. It felt to me as if they were launching rockets into the sky. I came to fear the first shots, that and the fact that I always ended up in the Captain’s cabin afterwards.” He lowered his head hoping Jensen did not want him to go further.

Jensen frowned as he heard Jared explain what was done to him. He was almost sure that the echoes that Jared felt were indeed that of rockets being launched. He thought Jared knew that Pileggi was a pirate himself. No wonder Jared was so afraid of him.

“Jared, when we found you in your crate, were you hiding?” Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head. “No. I was sleeping. We were attacked two days prior and I was tired and sore. I was left alone at the time.” He could not help but to blush as he told Jensen of his discomfort.

“So nobody took you to the brig when we came on board?” Jensen enquired.

Jared shook his head. “No, I did not hear any shots and no one came to fetch me.”

Jensen frowned. Someone on Pileggi’s crew messed up. Jared was supposed to be taken to the brig. He wondered why that did not happen. He also knew he had to tell Jared Pileggi’s true identity, but he needed time –time that he did not have now.

“Jared, I can tell you now that it was not your fault that we were attacked. It was also definitely not your fault what happened on the previous ship.” Making sure that Jared understood this, he continued, “I need to go back to the bridge. Will you be alright here on your own or do you want me to send Misha over for some company?” He knew Misha would not hesitate to come and spend some time with Jared. He just hoped that Misha was not too busy. Another reason for him to get back to the bridge, he had no idea if any of his men were wounded.

Jared shook his head. He wanted some alone time. He had to get his emotions under control. He wanted to show Jensen that he was able to function without clinging to his shirt the whole time.

“Okay. I’ll send someone over to fix the door. I want you to stay here and not leave the cabin, please. I’ll let you know when it’s okay to come out.” Jensen did not explain to Jared why he wanted the younger man to stay below deck at this stage. He was almost glad that Jared was so submissive; it made things a bit easier when Jared accepted instructions like this, without asking questions.

Jared nodded his head. He felt bone tired and would see if he could get some shut eye. He watched as Jensen left the cabin before grabbing his pillow and making himself comfortable on the floor. Soon his eyes closed and he drifted off to a light sleep.

oo-0-oo

Jensen took in the damage to his vessel as he stepped onto the deck. There were some bullet holes in the outer shell of the helm and the bridge area. He’d already found out from Misha that only one crew member was shot and it was, luckily, not a serious injury. Misha had also treated the four hostages, including the one man Jensen shot in the shoulder. There were eight bodies lined up under a tarp on deck –they were all dead. Jensen did not look in their direction again. They would be placed in a special fridge and, as soon as the retrieval party arrived, would be shipped off as well.

Steve, Tom and Chad waited for him on the bridge. He smiled , glad to see that his friends were not injured. “What’s our position?” he asked to no one in particular.

“The ship retreated. It’s about fifteen leagues behind us,” Chad answered, “We are ready to turn around and pursue them on your command.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Let’s get going. I want them intercepted as soon as possible. I will not play games with them,” he growled, “Jared needs to be taught how to handle a firearm.” He did not know why he made the comment but he also made no attempt to take it back.

“I’ll see to it,” Chad responded. He knew that Jensen wanted to see Jared being able to defend himself.

“Make sure there’s a guard posted at the end of the hall. I want limited access to my quarters until these filthy creatures are off my ship.”

Chad nodded. “I’ll see to it.”

“Our guests?” he then asked as he headed into the bowels of the ship.

“They are in the brig. You’re not going to like what they have to say,” Steve said as he ducked below a hatch opening.

Jensen turned. “Why’s that?”

“They seemed to be part of Pileggi’s men,” Steve said. He shivered as Jensen smiled. He truly hated it when Jensen got that feral look in his eyes.

“So, is this ship part of Pileggi’s fleet?” Jensen asked. He could feel the adrenalin starting to pump through his veins. “Brilliant. With them in my custody I can send a clear message to that prick.” Jensen stepped onto the brig level and looked at his four prisoners behind the bars. All of them carried wounds. His crewmen were true marksmen.

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I, personally, would prefer that you choose the hard way. In fact, you would truly make my day if you don’t want to cooperate,” Jensen said as he stepped closer.

“We’ve got nothing to say to you except that our Captain is on his way and he wants what belongs to him,” the one Jensen wounded spoke up.

Jensen looked the man up and down. He was large, bulky, almost shaped like a gorilla –full of muscle. Jensen was sure this man had more brawn than brains. Jensen smiled. “I was unaware of the fact that I had anything that belonged to _your_ captain.” He had to find out how Pileggi knew that Jared was with him.

The gorilla barked out a laugh. “That sweet little ass you took from our Captain. You know whom I am referring to. Pileggi is willing to trade with you.”

Jensen did not care about any trade. He wanted to pull the man against the bars, but fisted his hands together and stayed grounded on the spot.

“You’ve must be mistaken. I have no idea whom you are talking about,” Jensen replied. He would not give the other man the pleasure in seeing the impact of his words on him.

“I’d heard you were intelligent Ackles, but the rumors seem to be false. You’re as dumb as a nail. You know everyone thought you to be this terror of a pirate. You had us all fooled. Great was our surprise when you attacked us and it turned out you weren’t one of us. When our Captain returned to our ship, he was livid. Worst of all – he totally lost it when he found out you had his pet. He personally shot five officers. He knows that Jared is sharing your cabin,” Gorilla replied with a grin on his face.

Jensen could feel the blood ringing in his ears. Slowly he turned around and faced his friends. “Find out who’s the rat on this vessel and drown him,” Jensen sneered. His hands were shaking with rage and he was having trouble bringing his breathing under control.

“Poor Ackles, he did not know there was a rat on his ship. You’re a fool, but tell me this; did you at least fuck into that tight hole? Did you cum inside of him while the blood streamed down his thighs? Fuck, I’ve got to tell you, no matter how many times he bent over he always bled. It was like taking a virgin over and over.” Gorilla palmed himself, and he and his three friends laughed.

Jensen trembled from head to toe. He no longer could see past the red haze that shifted over his eyes. He could hear the man taunting him in the cell and he wanted to take him apart limb from limb. He took two steps forward but was blocked by something solid. He looked up and into Steve and Tom’s eyes. “Get out of my way.”

Steve shook his head. “No. If you go in there you’ll kill him and – don’t get me wrong, I’ve got no problem with that –but you know it’s wrong. You cannot kill him. You would be taking a life in your own hands and that’s one thing you’ve taught us – never to take the law in our own hands, the justice system will take care of things.”

“This is different. Now, get out of my way,” Jensen snarled as he tried to push past the two men in front of him.

“No, captain,” Tom said and he stood his ground, “Think about Jared.”

“I’m thinking of Jared, that’s why I’m doing this,” Jensen growled. He wanted to rip the prick apart. He knew he would enjoy every moment of it.

“If you were thinking of Jared, you’d know it is wrong. Let me and Steve take this one. Go to Jared.” Tom placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. He could see that Jensen was already starting to calm down.

Jensen nodded his head. “Okay. Get the information we need, I’ll be with Jared.” He turned and walked out of the brig, ignoring the rude remarks that followed him.

oo-0-oo

Steve waited until he was sure Jensen had left the brig deck before he turned his attention to the four men behind the bars. “Boys, what do you say, you wanna play?” He grinned as Tom brought out the two cattle prods.

“Are you fucking crazy?” one of the men asked. He’d already pressed himself against the back wall to get as far away as possible.

Tom laughed. “Crazy? You call this crazy? No, this is just normal games. As Jensen said, we can do this the easy way or the hard way – and these prods, they are not the hard way.” He pushed the prod through the bars and caught the guy with the big mouth on the shoulder. As the man stumbled backwards, Tom removed the prod. “So, who’s first?”

oo-0-oo

Jensen nodded to the guard stationed where he’d requested, and walked to the cabin. He was glad to note that the door had been fixed. He knocked softly before he entered. He had to smile when he saw Jared sprawled out on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to where Jared was sleeping. He lowered himself next to the younger man and dragged his hands through Jared’s long hair. Jared sighed deeply but did not wake up. Jensen wished he could take Jared up in his arms and make love to this man. He was still shocked about what he heard in the brig. He did not want to think about it. He would do everything in his power to keep Jared safe. He leaned in and kissed Jared softly on the lips. When he looked up, he saw Jared’s eyes looking up at him. “You’re awake.”

“I wish I could wake up like this every time,” Jared answered. He wanted to sit up but Jensen’s body was keeping him pinned to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said and leaned in to kiss Jared again. This time he deepened the kiss, using his teeth to tug on Jared’s bottom lip, asking for entry.

Jared parted his lips. He never thought that he would kiss another man willingly, but he wanted this. He was not sure why Jensen was sorry but he was not about to ponder on that. He wanted to taste Jensen and he wanted to enjoy it. As he parted his lips, he could feel Jensen pushing into his mouth, the other man’s tongue seeking dominance, and Jared let him have it. He arched his body upwards, hoping that Jensen would recognize his need for more.

Jensen loved suckling on Jared’s bottom lip. He scraped his teeth over it, suckling it so it became more sensitive and swollen. He could hear Jared groan under him and he increased the pressure, it seemed he was not the only one liking this. He pushed his tongue deeper into Jared’s mouth, loving the slight sharpness on the tip as he brushed over Jared’s teeth. He sought out Jared’s tongue, wanting him to come out and play, lapping at it before retreating, guiding the younger man into his mouth. He tangled his tongue with Jared’s letting them play hide and seek, making it a dance between them. He nipped at Jared’s tongue before he closed his mouth around it, suckling hard, loving the way Jared arched up to him, the younger man’s hands dragging through his hair, pressing their mouths closer together. Feeling the need for air, he slowly released Jared’s mouth from their kiss and could not help but to smile when he saw Jared’s lust blown eyes staring up at him.

“Jensen?” Jared asks as Jensen pulled away. He did not want this to end, not soon and definitely not now.

Jensen could hear the need in Jared’s voice and he dragged his hands across Jared’s chest. “Shh, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you. Let’s take this further on the bed.” Jensen did not wait for Jared to answer but pulled Jared to his feet. He kept him on his feet and lowered his hands to the hem of Jared’s t-shirt. He slid his hands underneath, sneaking upwards, spreading his hands and gliding his palms across Jared’s skin, letting his finger roll over Jared’s ribs, moving slowly up until he reached Jared’s nipples. He wrapped his hands over Jared’s abs, letting his fingertips rest against Jared’s twin buds, feeling them tighten beneath his touch. Jensen looked Jared in the eyes, waiting for permission to remove the material, to get his mouth on Jared’s body.

Jared moaned as he felt Jensen’s hands roam his body. He could feel his aching member hardening more, he wanted this. As Jensen’s hands came to rest on his abs, Jared lifted his arms. He wanted Jensen to remove his clothes. He wanted to belong to Jensen.

Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s, stealing another kiss before withdrawing his hands and pulling Jared’s t-shirt over his head. He immediately lowered Jared to the bed, using his knees to spread Jared’s legs before lowering his head and taking the first nipple into his mouth. He softly scraped it with his teeth, loving the way the little bud hardened beneath his tongue. His hand found the other nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers, feeling it growing to hardness in imitation of his own cock that was tucked into his trousers.

Jared’s breath hitched as his nipples responded to Jensen’s touch, his cock showing more than just interest as the blood surged to his member, making him uncomfortable within the confines of his pants. He wanted to kiss Jensen again but he also did not want the pleasure that Jensen was dealing out to him to stop. He was unaware of the fact that he was groaning, needing more and seeking more.

Jensen could feel Jared becoming impatient beneath him and he slowly rolled his hips downwards wanting Jared to feel his own need. He wanted to touch Jared everywhere on his body but he also wanted to take it slow, he was going to put Jared’s pleasure before his own.

Jared’s breath hitched as Jensen pressed against him, rolling his hips ever so slowly, entrapping their already confined cocks between their bodies. He shifted his hips, widening his legs even more so that Jensen fitted perfectly between them. “Jensen, please.” he moaned.

Jensen grazed his teeth over one the nipple and moved lower. He used his hands to trace Jared’s body nipping at some places, loving the red marks that appear on Jared’s body as he marked him to show the world that Jared belonged to him. When he got to Jared’s navel he dipped his tongue inside and formed a seal with his lips, suckling hard. When Jared bucked up, he placed a restraining hand on Jared’s hips, letting Jared know that he’s got him; that he’s taking care of him.

Jared bucked his hips again. “Jensen, please, I need…” His voice disappearing as Jensen sucked on his navel.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Jensen breathed as he raised his eyes. He attacked Jared’s mouth, his hands once again playing with Jared’s twin buds and then slowly he moved his hands lower, letting them rest on Jared’s hips, waiting for permission to take this even further.

Jared could feel Jensen’s hands on his hips and, without any hesitation, he lifted his hips.

Jensen was glad that Jared was clothed in sweatpants as it made the removal so much easier. In one motion he pulled down Jared’s sweatpants and boxers. He looked down at Jared’s already leaking member, slightly red in color, the vein running underneath clearly visible. Not wanting to give Jared the opportunity to back down, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock, fisting it slowly, loving the sounds Jared made.

The moment Jensen’s hand reached out for his cock, Jared thought he’d died and gone to heaven. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that something like this could give him pleasure. He wanted to shoot his load at that moment, but bit on his lip. Feeling the little droplet of blood rolling down he quickly sucked it up. “Fuck, Jensen, please, I need to touch you, please.”

Jensen looked up and brought his lips to Jared’s, soothing him and letting the young man help him get rid of his clothes. Soon they were both lying together, naked as they day they were born. Jared mimicked Jensen‘s action, tracing Jensen’s chest and body with his hands, kissing Jensen’s body as Jensen had kissed his. He tasted Jensen on his tongue as he suckled on his nipple, thinking back on the night more than a week ago when he had Jensen in his mouth. He wanted to pleasure Jensen like that again and started moving lower.

Jensen loved the way Jared touched him, letting his fingers play over his skin, but as the younger man moved lower Jensen stopped him. He knew what Jared wanted to do and he could not allow it – not this time. “No, this is about you, not me,” he whispered before dragging Jared up to kiss him deeply again.

Slowly Jensen started moving down Jared’s body; making sure that Jared sobbed in pleasure, letting him plead for more. He rested his nose in the coarse hair just above Jared’s shaft, the smell of Jared driving him insane. Jensen started kissing Jared’s leaking cock, making his way up the hardened shaft, all the while rubbing circles of comfort on Jared’s stomach as the young man started whimpering in pleasure. Jensen could see that Jared had his hands fisted in the sheets, his knuckles white from the pressure. His head rolled from side to side, non-articulated words uttered as if he was saying a prayer.

Jared was no longer able to think clearly. He had lost the ability to feel anything else except Jensen’s mouth on his cock. He tried to say something but the words that left his mouth did not make sense, even to his own ears. Rainbow colors danced before his eyes, swirling around his field of vision, making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything beyond Jensen’s touches.

As Jensen worked his way up Jared’s shaft he could not wait to take Jared then next time, to move in him with long and sure strokes, wanting Jared to cum only with his cock sheathed inside him. As he reached Jared’s crown he opened his mouth and closed his lips around the perfect head. Once again he had to place a restraining hand on Jared’s hips as the man bucked up. He concentrated only on the head, swirling his tongue round and round, lapping at the pre cum leaking freely from Jared’s cock. He found the slit and dipped his tongue inside, pressing in deeper; wanting to make sure Jared could feel him there for a while to come. He retracted his tongue and lapped at the head again. Lifting his eyes, he could see the sheen of sweat covering Jared’s body; Jared still only rolling his head from side to side.

One of Jared’s hands released the sheet and dragged through Jensen’s hair. It was a silent cue for Jensen to move lower, hollowing his cheeks as he took Jared deeper into his mouth. He pressed his tongue hard against the prominent vein making sure that he gave Jared all the pleasure he could manage. He placed his one hand around Jared’s shaft making his own hilt. He would need a bit of practice to take Jared down completely, but he knew Jared was too far gone to notice in any case. He moved lower until his mouth came in contact with his fist and then stopped. He wanted Jared to experience the heat of his mouth before moving on.

Jared felt the heat enveloping his cock and he could feel Jensen pause. His cock throbbed within the confined space and he gasped as the heat surrounding his member brought on its own wave of pleasure. He whimpered again, managing to whisper Jensen’s name only once. It seemed to be enough as Jensen started to move around his cock again.

Jensen kept pressure on the vein as he started to bob up and down, slicking Jared’s cock with pre cum and his saliva, enabling Jensen to move faster, to hand out more pleasure. Getting a good rhythm started he hummed, letting the vibrations spill against Jared’s shaft willing the other man to give up on his hold –to give in to his release.

Jensen lowered his other hand and gently touched Jared’s sack. He knew he was taking a chance and that Jared might panic and back away, but he wanted to feel Jared’s balls between his fingers, to feel the weight settle in his hands. He kept his movements light and slow, feeling Jared tensing up but then relax again. He stroked the sack, rolling the balls from side to side, applying the smallest amount of pressure as he sucked hard on Jared’s mushroom head at the same time. He did not go lower, not touching the most intimate part of Jared, there would be more than enough time to do that.

Jared tensed up the moment Jensen touched his sack but he was handled so gently that he sighed deeply and felt himself relax into the touch. He wanted to hold his breath, wanted to beg for Jensen not to go lower but he could not find the words and he was a bit disappointed when Jensen did not take if further. His disappointment vanished the instant he felt his balls contracting. He tried to warn Jensen that he was about to spill his load, but he could not get his voice to work and the weak attempt to get Jensen off of him did not work.

White streaks of light appeared behind his eyelids as his release erupted from him. Waves of pleasure spilled over him, feeling as if it was never going to stop. He could feel Jensen still sucking, milking him dry and not letting up even as the last spasm traveled through his body. He sank back onto the bed, pain and pleasure mixing over him, no longer able to distinguish between the two sensations.

Jensen could feel Jared’s balls contracting in his hand and he concentrated on the head. Even as Jared tried to push him off he stayed put and, as the first spurts of cum entered his mouth, he sucked harder. He loved the intense taste of the younger man –he kept the pressure on, lapping and licking up everything that Jared had to offer, pressing him down so that only the head stayed in his mouth, not letting Jared slip deeper. He kept on sucking even as Jared stopped bucking, draining him, making his shaft oversensitive to the touch. Only when Jared went limp beneath him did Jensen release his hold on his cock, moving up to Jared’s mouth wanting to kiss him, to share Jared’s unique taste. Jared’s eyes were at half mast, pupils still blown.

His own hard member rubbed against Jared’s thigh and Jensen groaned at the intense pleasure, he could understand what they meant by dying of blue balls. He must have groaned louder than he thought; because the next moment he felt Jared’s hand enfolding his member, stroking him slowly up and down. Knowing that Jared wanted to pleasure him as well, he turned them so that they had enough space between them to concentrate on his leaking cock. He placed his hand over Jared’s and started a rhythm up with Jared, loving the large hand surrounding his cock, the unfamiliar touch against his sensitive skin heightening the pleasure. Within a few strokes he was shooting his own load over their entangled hands, onto his stomach, onto Jared. Jared groaned low in his throat as Jensen bit him lightly and, as the last spasms left his body, he removed Jared’s hand from his spent cock and licked it clean, loving his taste on Jared’s skin.Jensen could see that Jared could no longer keep his eyes open. He did not have the energy to get something to clean them up so he turned them away from the mess they’d made, embracing Jared, not willing to let him go. He could feel Jared settling into him, already drifting off to sleep, his nose resting in the crook of Jensen’s collarbone.

Jensen knew he should get up. He had to find out what Tom and Steve got out of the prisoners. He hoped they had some information about who the rat was on his ship, but he was unable to move. For once in a very long time, he was totally spent. He pulled Jared closer, covered them both with a sheet and drifted off to sleep, making a silent promise to Jared again to keep him safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the knock sounded at the door, Jensen made sure Jared was covered up before he called out.

Tom stepped in. He arched his eyebrow but did not say a word. “We’ve got some information for you.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Shoot.”

“You know, this is the first time I’ve seen you share your bed with anyone,” Tom smirked.

“Shit, Tom. I hope this is the first and last time you see this,” Jensen replied but he smiled himself.

“Can I just say something else?” Tom asked, now serious.

“Why do I have the feeling that you’ll say it in any case – and that I might regret it?”

Tom laughed. It’s not every day that he had the chance to see his captain not only naked but also in such a good mood. A mood that he knew would change in a few minutes. “The two of you look great together.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. Of all the things he though Tom would say, that was one he had not thought of. “Okay, what do you say we just move right along? What information do you have?”

Tom could not stop smirking, but sobered up before he continued. “Pileggi wants you to attack. He is bargaining on the fact that you would leave Jared alone when you attack him. He’ll then send some of his men to grab Jared back. His vessel is rigged with explosives. He’ll make sure he escapes again before blowing up his own ship.” Tom could see Jensen’s anger rising.

“What else, do we know who the rat is?” Jensen asked as he pulled Jared closer to him. He would not let the fucking prick take Jared away from him.

Tom shook his head. “They don’t know. Only Pileggi himself knows the rat’s identity.”

“Have you tried hard enough?” He knew he sounded gruff and was probably unfair towards his friends but he needed to find out who the rat was.

“They are all four unconscious. We can try again when they wake up,” Tom replied.

“No, make sure they are secured. Whoever is on guard duty must be reliable. Place a guard at the last hatch as well. That guard must also make sure Jared does not go anywhere unless he is escorted,” Jensen ordered as he got out of bed. He looked over at Jared, brushing the hair out of Jared’s eyes. “What’s the chance that you would stay put in bed?” he asked softly before he got dressed. He had to smile when he saw that Tom had turned away when he stepped naked out of bed.

“Give me five, just need to hit the head,” Jensen said as he stepped out of the room.

Tom nodded his head and picked up the book Jared was reading, paging through it. His attention was drawn to the bed where Jared was turning. He looked on in amazement as Jared, without opening his eyes slip off the bed and made himself comfortable on the floor.

“How does he do that?” Tom asks as Jensen stepped back into the room.

Jensen looked over to where Jared was sleeping peacefully on the floor. “I don’t know. I just wish I could get him to stop doing it.”

“Don’t worry; he just needs some more time,” Tom replied, hoping silently that he was right.

oo-0-oo

Jensen looked over at his friends sharing the bridge with him. They were linked via satellite to their handler at headquarters. Major Beaver was a very gruff man, but he was also the man who raised Jensen after the murder of his parents.

“Boy, are you sure about this?” Jim asked.

“Yes, sir. I need the Beta team to be deployed. I’m gonna need their help on this one,” Jensen replied. He’d already explained his plan to his commanding officer.

“Okay, I’ll send them out – ETA is two hours.” Jim nodded as he looked up from the monitor before returning his attention to Jensen. “The rest of your requests have been cleared.” He did not sound too positive about that, he also did not tell Jensen that he would be on the same heli.

“Thanks, Jim.” Jensen smiled. He knew his second father was not impressed with his plans but they all knew it was the only way to do things.

“Keep your asses safe boys, I hate body bags,” Jim said as he signed off.

Jensen turned to his friends. “Okay, Mike let’s go through this once again.” Jensen ordered. He wanted to make sure they all knew exactly what was expected from them.

Mike nodded his head and started going through Jensen’s intricate plan. They would be sending one of the Zodiacs as a decoy, being remotely controlled from the _Black Swan_ while Jensen, Chad, Steve and Tom would use diving equipment to make first contact with the enemy ship. It would be Tom and Steve’s duty to locate and to defuse any explosives. They had a good idea where all the explosives were placed; they just hoped that it was enough.

He and Chad would start cleaning up the ship, taking men down, clearing the way for Jensen who had only one goal. He would find Pileggi and arrest him for murder, rape and a whole host of other charges. They all knew Jensen hoped Pileggi would resist arrest. Jensen would not bat an eye at killing the other man.

Misha spoke up. “Jensen, you can’t go after that prick alone. You need back up.”

Jensen shook his head. “No. I’m doing this on my own. Who do you want me to take in any case? I need you here. I can’t afford to leave Jared here on his own with no one he knows. Not one of the others can afford to complete their tasks alone, they need back up.”

“Then wait for the Beta company before doing this,” Misha pleaded.

“Won’t work, Misha, and you know it. They have never worked with us, it will not work. We have no idea what Pileggi will do, we need to attack first. It is bad enough that I have to wait for them to show up before starting this mission.” Jensen knew Misha was concerned about their welfare.

“Can’t use their help or won’t use their help?” Misha asked. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries but he had a bad feeling about this operation.

Jensen slammed his fist on the table. “Damnit, Misha, don’t go there. I’m not in a mood to be in a pissing competition with you. For once, only once, listen to me as your superior officer.” Jensen hated to pull rank, but he couldn’t let Misha undermine his decisions, not now.

Misha blushed and came to attention. “Yes sir. May I be dismissed?”

Jensen nodded and turned away. He would talk to Misha later –now he had to concentrate on the mission.

oo-0-oo

Misha knew he had handled the whole situation incorrectly. He hoped he’d get the opportunity to apologize to Jensen. He knew the other man was right; there was never a time that Jensen was not right. He was the best captain in the Alpha teams to serve under.

He walked down to the medical bay. He had to make sure the rest of the medical team had everything ready; there will always be some sort of injuries that needed to be taken care of after such a mission. He frowned when he saw that the guard stationed at Jensen’s door was not there, but he shrugged his shoulders. It was more than likely that Jared was out on the top deck, there were a lot of dolphins in this area. Jared would want to watch them for as long as he could.

As Misha climbed down onto the medical deck, he heard a sound behind him but, even before he could turn around completely, something struck him on the side of the head, sending him down onto the deck. He tried to fight the darkness that surrounded him, but he could feel his vision fading and he cursed softly –he should have known there was something wrong when there was no guard stationed at Jensen’s door.

He did not feel a thing as he was tossed head first into one of the storage units, the lock clicking into place, separating him from the rest of the ship and crew.

oo-0-oo

Jared woke up to the sounds of dolphins chatting and screeching away. It sounded like a large pod. Jared could not miss this opportunity to see them. He got to his feet and quickly dressed. He exited the cabin and lowered his head as he saw a sailor coming in his direction. It was one of the few that he knew by name. Adam was always very friendly towards him.

“Hey Jared,” Adam greeted, “where are you off to?”

Jared swallowed and grinned as he felt Adam placing his arm on his shoulder. “Thanks Adam. I’m off to see the dolphins, you want to come along?”

Adam smiled. He knew Jared thanked him for the arm on his shoulder, but he was not going to make something of it. “Sure, why not,” he replied and fell into step beside Jared. He would make sure Jared was looked after.

When they stepped onto the open deck, Jared made his way over to the railing. He laughed as he saw the pod playing amongst themselves. The young ones were leaping out of the water, turning their bodies before diving down again; the older ones were clicking and whistling as if they were urging the younger ones on. Jared turned to Adam. “Did you know that dolphins sleep with one eye open?”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Cool.” He was glad that Jared actually spoke to him without needing to be nudged to do so.

Jared turned back and just stood there letting the dolphins’ antics wash over him. He stared at them, wishing he was as free as them, but then he noticed something else and he frowned. He was sure he saw some dorsal fins in the background. He looked at the dolphins. They suddenly seemed full of angst, the younger ones no longer playing around. The pod came into formation and then veered away from the ship.

Jared turned to where he’d seen the dorsal fins and his breath hitched. It was a shiver of sharks; he could count the dorsal fins as they moved as one, steadily following the vessel. Jared trembled; this was a bad omen. It was one thing that he learned on his time on the ship, sharks following a vessel only meant one thing – death.

“That’s strange,” Adam said as he saw what caught Jared’s attention.

Jared only nodded his head. He wanted to see Jensen; he was feeling unsafe. He did not even know where Jensen was. “Adam, do you know where Jensen is?”

Adam shook his head. His orders were clear. He was not allowed to tell Jared anything. Jensen would be the one to tell him after everything was over.

Jared nodded his head and turned back to go down to the cabin. He took the long way around, he wanted to check on Misha, but upon finding the medical bay empty, he went back to the cabin.

oo-0-oo

As Jared stepped out of the head, he heard the sound of a helicopter nearly on top of the ship. He looked through the small port side window and frowned as he saw some men clad in black repel from the helicopter before it sped off again.

He shivered, and ran a hand over his arms, covered in goose bumps. He did not like this one bit. He needed to be close to Jensen. Jensen would tell him what was going on. He dressed quickly and stepped out of the cabin. He expected to see Adam, but was surprised when he saw one of the sailors that he did not know. Jared lowered his eyes immediately.

“Sorry Jared, Jensen asked that you stayed put for a while,” the sailor said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Jared nodded, but did not reply. He would do as Jensen asked. He turned back and entered the cabin again. He did not see the smirk on the sailor’s face as he stepped back into the room.

oo-0-oo

“Attention on deck,” Jensen ordered as he saw Major Beaver stepping through the hatch. He should have known that his CO would not sit this one out.

“Stand down,” Jim growled before he pulled Jensen into a tight embrace. “You’ve been at sea to long ,boy. It’s time you came ashore again.” He released Jensen and clapped him on the back. Jim turned to face the rest of the Alpha Special Forces group. “Good to see you all, boys.”

All of the men grinned. Tom was the first to reach out and extend his hand to the Major. “Good to see you too, sir.”

Jensen cleared his throat for his men to calm down. They all saw Jim as a second father, but he could not let things get out of hand, they still had an operation to complete. “I did not expect you to join us, sir.”

Jim slapped Jensen on the shoulder. “Did you for one moment think I would miss out in seeing you bringing Mitch Pileggi down, boy?”

Jensen shook his head. Jim knew his history like he knew the back of his own hand. It would have been weird if the older man had not shown up. “It’s good to have you here, sir.”

Jim nodded his head. “So, let’s go through this plan of yours again. Just remember, I’m coming with.”

Jensen wanted to object, but he knew Jim could make it an order and this way meant he would have someone to watch his back. That was always a good thing. Once again, he went through the plan, answering all his CO’s questions as they were fired at him. He knew Jim was satisfied when the older man nodded his head.

“So, tell me more about this Jared. When do I get to meet him?” Jim asked. He smiled as he saw Jensen blushing. “Why boy, are you telling me the mighty Jensen has finally fallen for someone?” He laughed as Jensen’s blush deepened. “I never thought I would see this day. He must be very special Jensen.”

Jensen nodded his head. He knew Jim would like Jared the moment he set eyes on him. “He is. I’ll introduce the two of you after the mission.” He did not want to bother Jared now. He also needed to tell Jim about all of Jared’s various issues.

“Good, can’t wait.” Jim looked at the time. “I think it’s show time boys, let’s get this mission off the ground.”

Quickly the men detached and changed into their diving gear. Each one checked on his weaponry, making sure it was tucked into waterproof packaging. They checked their hunting knives, and made sure the oxygen levels in the tanks were correct before they quietly sank into the water, grabbing hold of the special handles on the Zodiac, each one swimming silently underneath the radio controlled inflatable boat. Hearing that they were at their designated point, they peeled off and dove deeper, already divided into pairs, ready to complete their part of the mission.

oo-0-oo

Jared groaned and tried to ignore the knock on the cabin door. He was cranky. It was hours since he’d last seen or even spoken to Jensen. He tried the comms, but the freaking thing was dead. He did not even try to leave the cabin, he really did not want to talk to anyone else except Jensen.

As the knocking persisted he got up from the floor and went to open the door. It was the same sailor as before so Jared dropped his gaze. He hoped the man made it quick, he felt uncomfortable in his presence.

“Jensen asked me to take you to the brig; there’s something he needed to show you,” the sailor said as he stood to the side so that Jared could exit the cabin.

Jared nodded his head. He wanted to ask why Jensen did not fetch him himself, but without the contact to his shoulder, he remained silent. He followed the sailor and frowned as he saw how empty the decks were. The few sailors he did see were all carrying weapons at their sides and Jared wondered if it had anything to do with the helicopter of earlier. He wished it was Adam walking with him; he would have had the courage to ask Adam what was going on.

As they cleared the last hatch way Jared waited patiently for the sailor to unlock the heavy hatch. He stepped through first and frowned as he only saw the empty cells. There was no sign of Jensen, or anyone else for that matter. He turned around and then stepped back as a pistol was shoved in his face.

“Move, boy,” the sailor said as he pushed Jared against the shoulder making him stumble. Jared walked backwards until he was pushed against the bars. “Get in.” The man shoved at him again, pulling the gate closed as Jared stepped into the cell. He smirked. “I told them it would be easy to get you here.”

Jared tried not to show fear on his face. He did not understand what was going on but he was now certain that Jensen had never called for him. He kept his eyes lowered; he knew from previous dealings with people like the man in front of him that to keep quiet was always the best thing to do.

“You always were the silent type,” the man spoke up, “I’ve got some old friends here that wish to say hello and to get reunited with you again.” He stepped back and opened the hatch way again, stepping to the side so that men could enter the brig.

Jared frowned. It was clear that the man knew him, but Jared could not place him. He shivered lightly as he heard the man referring to some “old friends”, he never had any friends. It could only mean one thing.

“Hello, Pet.” The first voice sounded loud in the confined space.

The moment the man spoke up, Jared fell to his knees. He trembled from head to toe not bothering to smother the whimpering noises that came from his mouth. He did not look up as the cell door creaked open but tried to duck away as a large hand was dragged through his hair. “Long time no see. Did you miss me, Pet?”

Jared wanted to scream, not caring what would happen to him if he did. He also wanted to fight, he wanted to get away, but his muscles did not want to work, his mind only hearing the voice in his head, over and over again. The hand did not let up but brushed through his hair in the way you would stroke your favorite pet’s head.

“How do you greet your Master, Pet?” Pileggi grabbed Jared’s hair in his fist and yanked Jared’s head back. “Look at me, Pet.” he growled.

Jared closed his eyes and did not want to look; he knew he would be punished the minute he looked. He also knew he would be punished for not following an order. He screamed on the inside. He could not understand how this was possible. Had Jensen betrayed him, had the other shoe fallen? He did not want to believe that it was possible, but what other explanation could there be? How did his _Master_ get onboard, and where was Jensen? The questions kept on turning over and over in his head.

“Look at me, boy!” Mitch Pileggi screamed as he plucked harder on Jared’s head, “You’ll be sorry for disobeying me like this.”

Jared slowly opened his eyes and looked into his _Master’s_ eyes. He could see the lust and the rage on his face and knew he would not survive this day.

“That’s such a good little Pet. Now come on, greet me as you’re supposed to do.” Pileggi pushed Jared against the bars of the cell and pushed Jared’s head against his crotch. “What are you waiting for, boy, a written invitation?” he screamed as nothing happened. He struck out and clipped Jared against the head. He smiled as it had the desired effect on Jared. He could feel as Jared’s trembling hands zipped him down and tucking his underpants to the side. He nearly came as Jared jerked him a few times before closing his hot mouth around his aching prick.

Not waiting any longer, Pileggi pushed himself into Jared’s mouth; feeling his prick hitting the back of Jared’s throat, not giving a shit as Jared started to gag but starting a brutal pace fucking into Jared’s mouth as hard as he could. “Keep your eyes open boy,” he growled as Jared closed his eyes trying to go to a place deep within himself to escape what was happening to him.

The moment his _Master’s_ dick slammed into his throat Jared knew he had to get control over his breathing, knowing he would gag if he could not relax his throat. He tried breathing through his nose, gulping as much air as he can every time Pileggi withdrew his prick before ramming it back into his mouth.

“So fucking hot my Pet, I bet you’ve missed this. You’re so fucking hot around me, fuck I missed this so. I’m sure the lads also missed this. Gonna fuck your mouth so hard, gonna get those lips so red and swollen. Can’t wait to see my spunk, and the lads’ spunk, dripping down your chin, covering your chest. Can’t wait for you to swallow me down this first time, sucking me clean. You want it, boy. You ready to beg for it?” Mitch Pileggi asked as he felt his balls contracting, knowing he would not be able to keep his load any longer; his hips jerking out of control as his cum shot down Jared’s throat.

Jared knew he had to swallow or he would choke so he started working his throat muscles, taking in the bitter taste of the man he’d learned to fear and to hate. It felt to Jared as if the man would never stop slamming into his mouth and he kept his throat relaxed. He still held the other man’s gaze, not caring that the man saw his tears streaming down his face. He felt used, he felt lost and he knew he was broken yet again. As the man in front of him slowed down Jared acted as a robot, taking the half-hard prick into his hand and started sucking on the tip. Knowing what was expected from him. He’d learned early on how to clean his Master up. It was only the start.

oo-0-oo

As Jensen pulled Jim up the side of the ship, he frowned slightly. The ship was too quiet. He let his hand rest against his throat, pressing on the communicator rested there. “Anything on your side Mike?” He could see that Jim also felt uncomfortable; both of their weapons drawn.

“All clear,” Mike’s voice sounded through his earpiece.

“No guards?” Jim asked. He had a bad feeling about his. The ship had a feeling of a ghost ship to it.

“Nothing so far, sir,” Mike responded. He and Chad slowly made their way from the stern to the bow of the ship moving from deck to deck.

“Tom?” Jensen asked. He did not need to repeat his question as their comms were open and everyone could hear any conversation going on at any given time.

“Found two devices so far, both have been taken care of,” Tom said as he swam a bit further; the special communication equipment making it possible for him and Steve to communicate under water.

Jensen turned his attention back to his senior officer, “Sir?”

Jim looked around again. The ship was shrouded in silence. “Tom, Mike, make ready to either have a whole crew down our necks or to abandon this mission,” Jim‘s voice growled over the comms. He cocked his Sig and fired one round into the air. Nothing happened.

“It’s a fucking trap! They wanted to get us away from the ship,” Jensen cussed as he pulled his wetsuit up. They needed to get back to his ship. Even as he stalked back to where the equipment was stashed, he could hear Jim trying to make contact with the Beta company –only static came through. They were cut off from their backup and from their ship. Not waiting for the rest of his group, Jensen dove into the water. He had to get back to the ship; he had to get to Jared – if he was not to late already.

“Damnit boy, slow down, you can’t go in blind. Let us all go together and see what we’re up against.” Jim’s voice sounded in his ear. He tried to ignore it. “Don’t make me order you, Jensen.”

That made Jensen slow down and turn around in the dark waters. He could see the five figures coming his way. He was still waiting on them when he felt a shockwave travel through the water, even deep under he could see the orange fireball appear where the enemy vessel was a few moments before.

“What the fuck?”

“I decided to “accidently” trip one of the devices,” Tom said, “I had the feeling they would feel we met our fate and it will give us the element of surprise.”

Jensen had to be impressed. It was brilliant thinking. Maybe it would put the bad guys at ease. It could work in their favor.

oo-0-oo

The second guy was slamming into his throat, his mouth already sore from the assault, when Jared felt the ship rock. He steadied himself as the shockwave travelled underneath the ship. He could hear his Master laugh.

“You hear that, boy?” the man who had his cock in his mouth asked as he pulled Jared’s head back to look him in the eye, “That was your lover boy, blown to smithereens.” The man laughed as he tightened his grip on Jared’s head, pounding in harder and deeper, grunting as his load shot into Jared’s mouth.

Jared made no attempt at swallowing the cum that was shot in his mouth. His eyes had glazed over. He no longer felt the man pounding into his mouth or the streams of cum dripping from his lips, soiling his chin and his chest. He no longer had the energy to go on, to live. He had reached the end of his road. He wished death would come quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Misha groaned and grabbed the side of his head. “Fuck that hurts,” he mumbled as he tried to get to his feet by holding on to the side of the crate. His legs buckled beneath him and he slowly lowered himself to the floor. It was pitch black in the crate but he had a feeling that the sticky coating on his fingers was blood. “Fucking bastard got me good.”

He knew he had to get out of here, he just had no idea how at this moment. He could kick himself for not being more on his guard. He wondered where Jared was. He was not overly concerned about Jensen and the guys, they knew how to take care of themselves. He did not even have a clue how long he had been stuck in this fucking dark place.

As soon as the dizzy spell cleared, he got to his feet once again. He felt against the walls until he could find the entrance panel of the crate. The only way he knew it was the right panel is because of the slight draft that he could feel coming in. Misha pushed hard and cussed again as he realized he was sealed inside. He wanted to bang on the door but he could not take the change that the wrong people would come and check on the noise. He wished he knew how many of them there were and where the fuck Jared was!

When a powerful shockwave hit the boat, it threw him clear off his feet making him land awkwardly on his side, his ankle twisted badly. “What the fuck!” Misha had no idea to what had just happened. He got to his feet gently as he felt the sharp pain shooting up his ankle. “That’s all that I need now, a busted ankle.” He had nothing to bind it and hoped that his shoe would be able to give enough support until he could take care of it properly. It was the least of his problems at the moment.

Misha punched the air in happiness as he saw the crate door swing open. The stupid bastard placed him in the one crate which had a busted lock. It always closed shut but the slightest bump against it let the lock click open again. The shockwave that just passed was good enough to dislodge the lock again.

He made it out of the crate slowly, taking great care to make sure it was clear before moving on. He could kick himself that he was not armed. Although he had the suspicion that the weapon would have been taken from him when he was slogged over the head. He had to get to the weaponry before he could go any further.

Misha slowly made it from the stern side up to where the weaponry was stored on the port side near the bow of the vessel. He frowned as he saw no guard posted here. He slipped into the hatch and realized why – the fucking place was empty. Not a single weapon remained, even the two rocket launchers were taken out of their cases. He found two sting grenades and pocketed them, they might come in handy. He had to get to the medical bay. Hopefully his own weapons would still be stashed away.

As he climbed through the last hatch, he swore. Ahead of him there were two bodies, both of them clothed in the _Black Swan_ uniform. He checked on them quickly, one of them was first mate Andrew Johnston and the other was young Adam Johnston, they were brothers, they’d always lived for each other and they’d died together –both of their throats were slit. Misha could feel the anger building up inside of him. He stepped over the bodies, careful not to step into the huge puddle of blood that was covering the floor, and pushed on.

His quarters were in shambles, medical supplies thrown all over the place. He quickly turned to retrieve his own weapons and sighed in relief when he found them still there. “Great, now I can at least start to clean this fuckup.”

He proceeded to Jensen‘s cabin and was not surprised that Jared was not there; if he only knew where the kid was. Misha knew he had to make his way to the bridge; it would give him a clear indication of what the situation on this vessel was. He was also worried about the lack of people on the ship, even if this ship was overrun he was supposed to see more life than what he had seen so far – which came down to a fat zero.

Climbing one deck up, he frowned as he saw three guards posted at the saloon door. It could only mean one thing; the rest of the _Black Swan_ crew would be in there. He also realized that Beta Company must be there as well, since he already established that he had been out of it for about three hours. He had to draw at least one of the three guard’s attention away from their post. He could go in guns blazing, both of his pistols equipped with silencers, but it was clear their weapons did not have silencers so that was not an option.

Making sure he would not be seen, he quickly made his way across the ship again, wanting to approach them from the other side. About five minutes later, he was in position and hoped that the plan he’d devised would work. He slowly let go of one of the sting grenades he had with him; the pin not drawn out. He could not make any unnecessary noise. “What the freaking fuck?” He heard the one guard ask. “Joey, go and check it out.”

Misha smiled as the youngest of the three made his way across to where he was hidden. Making sure that the sailor would see him, he darted across and leapt through another hatch.

“There is someone here. I’m going after him,” Joey said over his shoulder as he cocked his weapon, his two companions only nodding their heads. They were just too lazy to care.

Misha chose his path carefully, drawing the one called Joey into the trap he’d set up especially for him. As the young man stepped over the hatch, Mish launched himself and used his taser gun, stunning the younger man once, letting him drop silently to the floor before moving him into the empty cabin. He used cable ties to tie the sailor up and gagged him. He would come back in a while for him; first he needed to take care of the other two thugs.

Misha made his way back the way he’d come. He decided to take the direct approach on this one. His fists were itching for some action. He knew his training would place him in a superior class then the two sailors. He intentionally swaggered their way, glad to see that both of them immediately focused their attention on him. “What the fuck do we have here, who the hell are you?” He made his voice sounding slurred. He had to create the impression that he was a mere drunken sailor.

Both of the guards smirked at him. The one on the left made the first move. Misha took the first blow on the chin; he did not want them to know that he was capable of taking care of himself. As he staggered backwards, the man followed him and he stepped into his space. Misha stepped forward and hit the sailor with his head, loving the sound as the man’s nose broke against his head. He followed it up quickly, as the man was blinded with pain, from an upper cut, sending his opponent down to floor.

Misha was slammed into the wall as the second man rammed into him. He could feel the man pummeling his kidneys and knew he would have some interesting bruises to show, together with the bump on his head. As the bulky man was hunched over him, Misha lifted up his knee and made perfect contact with the man’s nuts, hearing as the man’s breath left his body. Misha pushed him away and immediately started to use his fists. This bastard was a lot stronger than the other one and Misha knew he had a fight on his hands.

They traded blows, each one getting a few good shots in, but the fight turned nasty as the sailor pulled a flick knife from his boot. Misha had to jump away quickly but he was not fast enough and felt the blade slice his bicep. He screamed out in pain but did not let the injury slow him down, instead he kicked into a higher gear; he managed to grip the knife wielding hand and twisted hard, snapping it at the wrist.

As the knife clattered to the floor, Misha did not let go of his man but dragged the injured hand pulling it even higher, making sure that it almost reached the man’s neck. As the sailor screamed out in pain Misha jerked him forward, but overestimated himself and both of them tumbled to the floor.

Both of them made a grab for the knife; the sailor getting to it first and launching himself at Misha. Misha turned his body and, as the guy landed on him, he twisted them around, pressing down on the knife, feeling it slipping into the chest of his opponent. The bigger man jerked and went limp; Misha pushed him off and got unsteadily to his feet. He took some deep breaths, making sure the first thug was still out of it, and made his way over to the saloon. He opened the hatch and peered inside. He was never so glad to see a bunch of sailors than at that moment.

Misha barked orders, directing men to make sure that the perfectly wrapped up packets he’d left around the ship were picked up. He made his way over to the captain of the Beta Team. “We’ve got a rat in our midst. Find out who’s missing and, if they are found, make sure to keep them separated from the rest of the crew.”

oo-0-oo

“We need to establish how many there are. Let’s do this quietly. Mike, you and Chad, we need intel on their numbers, find out where our boys are. I want this ship back under our command ASAP,” Jim barked the moment they stepped onto the ship. He knew Jensen was captain, but he was the senior commanding officer.

“Tom, you and Steve need to take out the guards. I want them alive, keep in touch,” Jim ordered. He turned towards Jensen, “I assume you want to go and look for Jared?”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen answered. He was on edge, he knew Jared needed him. He also knew that he would find Jared when he found Pileggi. He would personally find the prick and kill him.

“Okay, let’s get a move on.” Jim checked his Sig and slapped Jensen on the back. Silently they started moving through the ship, taking it deck by deck.

Two hatch ways away from the saloon, Jim put his hand up in a yield signal. Both men stopped in their tracks. They could hear movement in front of them. Jim looked around the corner and ducked back to Jensen. “It seems the crew of the Black Swan can take care of themselves.”

Jensen frowned and looked around the hatch. His crew was busy piling out of the saloon. They were accepting weapons as they were handed out. He smiled when he heard Misha’s voice piping up. He nodded at Jim and stood up. Both men made their way over to where the crew was gathered, making sure they could be seen clearly. They did not want an incident to occur.

Misha looked up from where he and the captain of the Beta team were hunkered over the ship’s plans discussing tactics. He had to smile when he saw Jensen and Major Beaver walking in their direction. He came to attention and took the salute. “I thought you were shark bait when I heard you were still on the pirate ship when it blew.” He reached out to Jensen and drew him into a hug.

“Tom’s idea to blow the ship. Hopefully Pileggi will fall for it,” Jensen said. His eyes already searching for the one person he was looking for but coming up empty.

“We’ll find him, Jensen,” Misha said as he saw Jensen looking for Jared. “We’ve just been going through the ship’s plan, looking for possible places they could be.”

Jensen looked at the plans and placed his finger on the brig. “Here.” He sounded confident.

“How do you know that?” Misha asked.

“Because it’s the only place on this ship where he can humiliate Jared. To show Jared that he is his to do with what he wants – that he won’t be rescued,” Jensen said, “Do we know who the rat is?”

“No, not yet. We’re gathering up all the crew. We’ve got four dead so far, including Adam,” Misha replied. “There are still three unaccounted for. Orders have been given to keep them apart when they are found.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Good. Round up all the pirates. Make sure they are secured. Call for back up.” He turned away and headed out of the hatch.

“Is he going alone?” the captain of the Beta team asked.

“He might think so but his team won’t let him,” Jim answered. Misha was already behind Jensen. His comms placed in his ear, dialed into the Alpha team’s channel for communication. He knew Misha would contact the other four members. They would step through the hatch of the brig together with Jensen.

oo-0-oo

Jared was spread out against the cell, his arms pulled through the narrow bars above his head, cuffed together. His feet as wide apart as they possibly could go, each foot cuffed to a bar. His face pressed up against the bars, head to the side.

He did not feel anything anymore. No, that was not it. He felt everything that was done to his body, but it was as if he was standing to the side, watching what was being done to him. He tried to keep the one picture in his mind that he placed there the moment he heard his _Master’s_ voice. Jensen – the one man he was clinging to. He could see the jade green eyes in front of him, telling him that he was safe. Although all of these things were happening to his body, and although his _Master_ told him in so many words that Jensen was dead, he could not believe it. He was holding on to hope.

Jared looked on as his cock was pulled through the bars, being jerked on until he felt his own body betraying him – yet again. He felt the cock ring placed over his balls and cock and, when the man who had pumped his member so vigorously a few seconds ago started sucking on him as if to suck the life out of him, he felt it. Jared felt the second man who was licking his hole, his butt cheeks pushed apart for better access. He groaned as the man pushed in three fingers without any prep, hard and fast.

Jared heard the words whispered in his ear by Pileggi as the man bit into his neck, marking him again as his property. He felt the blood dripping down his neck and the rough tongue licking up the blood, lips closing around the bite wounds, sucking hard. He saw as Pileggi’s hand threaded through the bars to push the man on his cock away and pushed his thick finger into Jared’s slit.

He heard when Pileggi kicked the other man out of the way to line up behind him. He saw how Pileggi stroked his own cock, making it thicker and harder than before, but still he held on to hope.

oo-0-oo

The moment Jensen rounded the last corner to step through the hatch leading to the brig, Tom, Mike, Chad and Steve stepped up behind them, making the Alpha unit complete. Jensen only nodded his head. They each knew their job when going through that hatch. No words were necessary as they’d worked together with each other on so many occasions before.

The potent smell of sweat and sex hit their nostrils and Jensen’s chest tightened. He said a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that he was not too late. He knew he had to be careful. He had to establish where Jared was in all of this mess.

He was about to look around the corner when he heard Pileggi’s voice sound up. “Where are the fucking keys to these cuffs? I want my pet on his knees.” Jensen wanted to storm forward but Chad placed a bracing arm on his shoulder.

Chad shook his head. He could see that Jensen was ready to storm in blindly. They could not afford that. “Be calm.” He sounded with his lips. He waited until Jensen nodded his head before he released his grip on Jensen’s shoulder. Using signals, they worked out the last part of their plan before sliding back into the halls of the ship. They had a friend to rescue.

oo-0-oo

Jared felt his body being moved. His arms ached as they were lowered; his wrists and ankles sporting some intense bruising as signs that he did put up a fight before he was cuffed to the bars. His legs felt like jelly, his arms numb.

The moment he was placed on the floor, he wanted to curl into a tight ball, but it was not to be. He was pushed up onto his hands and knees and then pushed forward so that his ass was up in the air. He whimpered softly and then something snapped inside of him. As Pileggi lined himself up and pushed his engorged member against Jared’s intimate opening, Jared bucked upwards and started to fight. He knew he was going to be punished for this but he also knew he would not be left alive this time so he did not stop.

Jared was not even aware of the fact that he’d turned himself around and that he was pummeling Pileggi, the other man not even getting an opportunity in the first few moments to raise his arms to defend himself. Jared got in a few good body shots but he was still not in the same league as Pileggi.

The other man pinned him down and straddled his hips. “You’re going to suffer for this, Pet.” He slammed his fist into Jared’s face and grinned as the younger man went limp. “Get him out of my sight.” He stood up and kicked Jared mercilessly in his sides.

As Jared was dragged to the side, Pileggi turned and faced his most loyal crew. “What do you say, let’s go and see what’s for dinner in the saloon? I think I’m gonna need a new pet.” He tucked himself into his jeans, checking on his ankle holster, and was about to step into the hall when his nose met the end of a Sig pistol, sending him backwards into the brig, cursing while holding onto his nose as the blood spattered from it. “What the fuck?” He tried to see through the tears gathered in his eyes, but it was made difficult by the fact that he was slammed head first into the wall, only to be pulled back and slammed again. He tried to block with his arms but it did not help as he was turned around and a fist made contact with his solar plexus, making his knees buckle under him as he fell to the ground. He was only a mere second on the ground when a well-placed shoe found his side, kicking him violently. He tried to crawl, to slide out of the way, but it was made impossible. Soon his vision started to go grey around the edges but the world of unconsciousness was not meant for him as his attacker was pulled away from him and he turned onto his side, coughing up blood, clutching his sides as he tried to heave up his own lungs.

Jensen made sure that he’d hit Pileggi square on the nose with the hilt of his pistol. He did not hesitate for one second but started attacking Pileggi. He wanted to tear the other man apart with his bare hands. He was aware of the voices calling out to him to calm down, the hands trying to drag him away, but he brushed them off, focusing on the only thing that mattered at that moment.

Tom and Mike took hold of Jensen and pulled him away from the man on the ground with all of their strength. They could see that Jensen had only one goal and that was to kill Pileggi there and then. Dragging Jensen from the man they pinned him to the wall. “Stop it, Jensen, come on man, you need to calm down.” Mike tried to talk sense into his captain’s head.

Jensen could hear Mike’s voice and slowly the red haze that covered his vision started to clear. He took some calming breaths to bring his breathing and racing heart under control. He nodded his head and he felt Mike’s and Tom’s hands withdrawing from his body. He looked around seeing that more of their own crew had joined them, the pirates under guard, at least two weapons on each man. There were a total of eight pirates. No rat in sight.

Jensen walked towards Pileggi who had moved himself out of Jensen’s reach. “Not such a tough guy now, are you?” Jensen growled.

Pileggi looked up. “We meet again. You know, I had some great respect for you. Word traveled fast about all of the heists you pulled off. You seemed a perfect pirate and a partner who would be useful when hunting in the seas.”

“I’ve been on this job for more than six years Pileggi and you’ve still got no idea that you’re the reason why I do this.” Jensen sank to his knees to look the other man in the eyes. “Let me tell you a story. Sixteen years ago, my parents participated in a yacht race. They experienced some problems and fell back. They contacted me each and every night. On the last night they contacted me I heard things that no ten year old should ever hear. My father was on the radio with me when I heard my mother scream out. I was told to hold on, and somehow the radio stayed on. I heard strange voices, I heard my father trying to calm the people down, but things got worse. I could hear my father pleading and my mother weeping. I heard her scream, but I had no idea what was happening to her. It was the last time I heard my mother’s voice. My father was begging, swearing, screaming but nothing helped. When the shots rang out I peed in my pants, but there is one thing that I would never forget. One of the men said something as they left, and you know what he said? He said... _'Nicely done Pileggi, you’ll make one hell of a captain.'_ For years I refused to talk, but there was one word that I kept on repeating – your name. Today I can actually avenge my parents’ death, but I’m also here to take away the one thing that will never belong to you ever again. I’m doing this for Jared. You’ll never lay a finger on him again, ever.” Jensen stood up and turned his back on the one chapter he could now close in his life.

As Jensen stood up and turned away from Pileggi the other man slowly got to his feet. It was at the same time that the rest of the pirate group launched an attack on their guards.

Jared was sitting up against the bars of a cell, Misha was hunched over him, busy checking him out. Jensen met Jared’s eyes and saw fear but he also saw hope. He continued to walk forward to get to Jared when all hell broke loose. He frowned at the noises behind him and he slowly turned, taking the scene in before him. He looked back at Jared as he started to scream. Jensen frowned; he could not understand why Jared was screaming.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Jensen saw Jared pushing Misha clear of him, getting to his feet and flying towards him. In the same instant, he heard Pileggi call out his name and he turned to look at the man, taking in the .38 special revolver, but not really concentrating on the weapon, more listening to the man’s words.

_“Your mother was a great fuck, your father – even better; and my Pet? He was the best.”_

Still in slow motion, Jensen saw Pileggi cock the hammer and squeeze the trigger. At the same instant Jared slammed into his side, sending both of them to the floor. Then everything sped up.

“Jared! Jared!” Jensen screamed as he sat up, and felt Jared limp in his arms. “Misha! Misha!” Jensen started to shout. His hands were covered in blood, blood that was clearly not his own. He held Jared to his chest, rocking him back and forth.

“Jared, oh fuck, Jared, please, please baby, open your eyes. Come one, you can do it, please open your eyes for me,” Jensen begged, “Misha!” he shouted again, he could not understand why Misha was taking so long. He looked down at Jared’s face and into hazel eyes staring up at him.

“Hey, you hold on, you hear me? Misha is coming. He’ll take care of you. Don’t let go.” Jensen used his blood-covered hands to wipe the tears from Jared’s face. “Hold on, please.”

Jared smiled at him and then his eyes turned back into his head and he went limp. “NO! NO! JARED, DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE, JARED!” Jensen was unaware that someone pried him away from Jared. He felt the hands holding him down. He heard voices speaking to him, but he did not understand what they were saying. He felt a sharp prick in his arm – as his head turned sideways he looked into the eyes of Pileggi, a death mask, eyes glazed over, a small amount of blood seeping through the perfect little hole in the middle of his head – then everything went dark with the name of the man he loves thick on his tongue, “Jared.” For a long time after that he was not aware of anything going on around him, he existed in a drug-induced darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

**6 Months Later**

Jensen stepped out of the shower and back into his bedroom. Jared was sprawled out on the bed. Jensen smiled. He was still getting used to seeing Jared sleeping on the bed when he returned to the room. Jared has been sleeping permanently on the bed for the past month and a half. 

He tossed the towel to the side and got on the bed. He lay down beside Jared and once again smiled as the younger man turned towards him. Jensen enclosed Jared in his arms and sighed contently. His fingers traced one of the scars that were clearly visible just beneath Jared’s heart. Jensen shivered as his mind was drawn back to the past few months.

_‘Jensen became aware of his surroundings. He could hear voices surrounding him. The one voice that came through strongly was Jim’s. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital room. The Alpha team was seated around the room._

_“Aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” His voice sounded gruff._

_“Glad that you decided to join us,” Jim said as he stepped closer to the bed, “You had us worried, boy.”_

_“Where’s Jared?” Jensen sounded scared. He saw the looks of concern passing over the faces of his friends. “What are you hiding from me?” Jensen was unaware of the fact that his heart monitor had started to whine._

_“Calm down, Jensen.” Mike placed a bracing hand on Jensen’s chest. “Take some deep breaths for me and calm down. We’ll tell you about Jared, but you first need to calm down.”_

_Jensen could feel the pressure building up in his chest and the fact that it became difficult for him to breath. He dimly could hear Mike’s voice in his ears, but the whining would not stop. He became aware of another voice, it sounded like it might be Misha. He tried to make eye contact but his vision was blurring._

_“Come on, Jensen, don’t do this now. Jared needs you.” Misha pushed the light sedative into Jensen’s IV line and watched as Jensen started to calm down. He placed an oxygen mask over Jensen’s face. “There you go, buddy. Just take some deep breaths for me, you’ll feel better in a few moments.”_

_Jensen complied. The tightening on his chest became less and he could breathe easier. He pushed the mask off his face. “Where’s Jared?” he asked again, this time his voice was stronger._

_“He’s still in surgery,” Misha answered. “When he jumped in front of you, the bullet entered on the left side, just beneath his left nipple, snapping a rib. It ricocheted from there, going down through his spleen, grazed the left kidney and then went back out again on the point of the hipbone.” Misha knew he was being harsh, but he also knew Jensen would not have it any other way._

_“How’s the operation doing?” Jensen asked he was trying very hard to keep calm._

_“They will be busy a few more hours; I’ll go and check again for you. The last update I got was good,” Misha answered._

_“Thank you,” Jensen said and closed his eyes._

_Four hours later, Jared was in the recovery room. The operation went well. Physically he was going to be fine, emotionally would be a totally different story.’_

Jensen was pulled out of his thoughts as Jared started to move against him. “You ready to wake up for me, baby?” Jensen asked softly as he brushed Jared’s hair out of his face.

Jared snuggled closer but did not answer. He only turned his head and deeply inhaled Jensen’s scent. His breathing evened out again, a clear indication that he was not planning to wake up soon.

“I guess not,” Jensen murmured. Soon his thoughts drifted off again with Jared tightly curled up against him.

_‘Jared was kept under sedation for a few days. His spleen had to be removed; they were holding their breath about his left kidney. There were a few bad moments but in the end the kidney started working again._

_Jared refused to speak to anyone. He refused to eat, they had to put in a feeding tube. He did not want to be touched, he had to be sedated just to have a sponge bath –but emotionally the worst was yet to come._

_Jensen did not give up on Jared. He stayed with the younger man twenty-four hours a day. He slowly won Jared’s trust and Jared started to respond to him. He allowed Jensen to bathe him without any sedation. He ate again if Jensen fed him, but he kept his gaze lowered at all times and he did not talk, not even to Jensen._

_After a month, he was released from the hospital and Jensen took Jared home – to Black Swan base._

_The team also stayed at the base and, slowly, they started to integrate with Jared. He would no longer sink to his knees when anyone approached him, but talking or eating on his own was still a no go. Jensen dealt with Jared’s nightmares, taking Jared in his arms, calming him down, soothing until the other man would fall asleep again out of pure exhaustion. Things got a bit better – but then there was a big downward spiral._

_The first time Jim saw Jared he informed Jensen that the kid looked familiar. He disappeared for two days and when he came back, he was in the company of another man, Colonel Morgan. The man was very emotional and, for the first time, Jensen heard Jared’s story._

_They were on a vacation on some island. Jared’s parents were out on a dive when the island was attacked. Most of the inhabitants of the island were killed and Jared was one of three teenagers who disappeared. Two days later, two bodies washed up. Jared was the only one never found. That was seven years ago.'_

Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared hard. He was rewarded when Jared groaned and started to kiss him back. Jensen turned then so that Jared was lying across his chest, sliding his hands over Jared’s back, while not breaking his kiss.

He cupped Jared’s face, tracing it with his fingers, halting over Jared’s deep dimples, leaning in and softly suckling on them. Jared arched into him and looked into Jensen’s eyes. “You really want me to wake up, don’t you?”

Jensen smiled. “Well, unless you want to be late for your own wedding, I would say it’s time to start to wake up.”

Jared groaned. “Can’t we just elope?” He was nervous. There were going to be lot of people –more than he was used to –including his own father that he was still getting to know.

Jensen smiled. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” He leaned in again taking Jared’s mouth with his and searched for entry. He had to taste Jared. Slowly, Jared opened to him and Jensen slipped his tongue inside, seeking Jared’s, lapping against it, teasing it and bringing it out of Jared’s mouth by suckling on it. He could feel Jared responding to him. It was one of the things that drove Jared wild.

Jared pressed into him and he could feel Jared’s erection pressing against his leg. “You like this, baby?” Jensen smirked.

“Jensen.” Jared whined and pressed closer. He could not believe how quickly Jensen managed to get him hard. He wanted Jensen’s hands on him, to drive him up and over the edge of bliss. He could not wait for after the wedding. Since they became intimate again they’d still had no full blown sex. Jared wanted Jensen to claim him, but Jensen was the one holding back, he did not want to pressure Jared into anything, but that did not make things any less intense. Both men loved getting to know the other one’s body like the palm of his own hand – lying together for hours, exploring, tasting and tracing each other with fingers and tongue – driving each other to levels of pleasures they’d thought that they could never reach.

Jensen turned them again so that Jared was lying on the bed. He used his hands and started sliding them down Jared’s body; lingering once again at the scars before heading lower. Soon he found Jared’s engorged member beneath his fingers and slowly he enclosed the shaft in his hand.

“Jensen,” Jared groaned and his hips lifted off the bed on their own accord.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Jensen replied before running his thumb over Jared’s head. Feeling the pearl of pre cum that had gathered there already. Jensen smeared the fluid and started to slick Jared up, his fingers stroking down towards the base of Jared’s cock, fingers moving even lower, nails scraping the sack underneath.

“Oh fuck, Jensen please, I want to touch you, please, please,” Jared begged, head rolling from side to side on the bed, already gripped by the first levels of intense lust.

Jensen heard the need in Jared’s voice and turned the younger man to his side. When Jared moaned, he soothed him again before turning around himself. His head was now nestled by Jared’s crotch and he knew Jared was at his, he could feel the young man’s breath blowing onto his sensitive cock.

Jensen took Jared’s leaking member in his mouth, holding the perfect crown in his lips and lapping at it softly with his tongue. He could hear Jared whimpering under his touch and he reached out with his hand, placing it over Jared’s navel and rubbing soothing circles over his lower abdomen to calm him down. Slowly he started to suck on Jared’s head, drawing more of the liquid out of him.

Jared was quivering in delight. His fingers refused to work with him, but he managed to wrap them around Jensen’s shaft and dragged his thumb over the slit. It pleasured him to see that Jensen himself was already leaking in anticipation. He kept on dragging his thumb over the perfect mushroom head, and then, slowly, pushed his finger into the slit. This time it was he who had to soothe Jensen as the other man groaned out loud.

“Agh, you’re going to fucking kill me,” Jensen’s voice was filled with lust.

Jared moved his hand lower, making a fist, forming a tight channel for Jensen’s shaft to fit into. Slowly, he started moving the tight tunnel up and down the shaft, for once glad that he had huge hands – Jensen was almost as huge as he was.

Jensen could feel Jared’s hand surrounding his cock and, the moment Jared started with his painfully slow strokes up and down adding a twist on every third or second downwards pull and then the added thumb brushing over his sensitive crown, Jensen knew he would not be able to last long. He loved the way Jared worked his cock with his hands. Jared had yet to blow him, but they were not bothered by that; it would come later, when Jared had banished some more of his inner demons.

As Jared worked him with his hand, Jensen used his mouth to bring pleasure to Jared. He kept on suckling on Jared’s head, circling his tongue around and around, gathering the pre cum, swallowing the substance that was nearly tasteless, but still unique to Jared. He moved lower, relaxing his jaw as he took Jared deeper, his lips forming a tight a vacuum around his future husband’s cock. He placed the hand at the base; first shortening the shaft, pressing down, and then slowly working his way back up again. Slowly he did it again, each time taking Jared a little bit deeper into his mouth. He released Jared’s’ cock at the base and took the younger man into his mouth. He loved the way Jared’s cock rested against the back of his throat. He held him there, breathing hard through his nose. His other hand crept down, cupping Jared’s sack, letting the balls rest between his fingers, letting he weight sit in his hand. He drew his hand away and pushed one finger into his mouth alongside Jared’s shaft. He kept the finger there as he started going back up and down again, humming around Jared’s cock and slicking up his finger.

Jared sighed in pleasure as his cock was surrounded again by Jensen’s mouth. The moment Jensen hummed around him, Jared wanted to release his load. He bit on his lip and willed himself down. He could feel the finger pressed against his cock in that tight mouth, and he knew what was coming - something that he craved ; the only way that Jensen would penetrate him.

Jensen could feel the tension building up in Jared, the grip on shaft becoming a bit tighter then was normally comfortable, but still so freaking intense and pleasure filled that Jensen could not complain. Slowly he let his finger move down to the perineum, playing there for a few seconds, stroking the soft membrane before he started to circle the puckered hole. He covered the area with enough spit and pre cum so that it was slicked up. He gently pressed against the entrance, teasing it with his finger, loving the way Jared’s body reacted to this intrusion, the muscle clenching then unclenching as if it was breathing.

As the muscle relaxed again, he pressed with the tip of his finger and, as Jared tensed up, he sucked hard on Jared’s head, distracting Jared for that one second so he could slip his finger in deeper. He was looking for one thing and when he found it, Jared yelled out in ecstasy. Jensen kept the pressure on, scraping his nail over the gland as he stroked his finger in and out at the same rhythm his mouth set on Jared’s cock. He knew Jared was on the brink of losing it. The strokes on his own cock were faltering, but it did not matter; Jensen knew the moment Jared lost his load, he himself would be following suit.

Jared could feel himself losing it. He tried to concentrate on the bobbing of Jensen’s head over his shaft, to keep pace with that, but it felt impossible for him to think clearly. He had to cum but he did not want to cum alone. He wanted Jensen to shoot his cum over his hand, over their bodies, so that he could lick it up, to get Jensen’s taste once again on his tongue, to be surrounded by his scent, to let it take over his senses.

Knowing that Jared would not last any longer, Jensen sped up the strokes inside of Jared while he started bobbing faster on Jared’s member. He could feel Jared’s muscles clenching and, as the first streams of cum spit into his mouth, Jensen suckled deeply, wanting to milk Jared dry, to over stimulate his partner, knowing that Jared not only loved it but also needed it to get through this day. He kept on stroking his finger over Jared’s prostate even as the last spasm passed, knowing that the sounds coming from Jared were that of pleasure leaning towards pain, and then slowly withdrew his finger and softly suckled on the head in his mouth.

Jared’s member was already going soft but Jensen still wanted it. He was sticky after he released his own load over Jared’s hand and between their bodies. He looked across at Jared, the younger man busy licking clean his fingers, dipping them every now and again to Jensen’s shaft to scoop up the rest of his life essence, suckling hard on his fingers, groaning as he lapped Jensen up. He also moved a bit higher and licked Jensen’s stomach clean before tracing his fingers over his own chest to gather the last drops of Jensen there.

Jensen watched as Jared eagerly made sure they both were clean of Jensen’s release and could not help it, on his own he came for a second time, the orgasm ripping through him, sending white streaks of lighting through his body again. He heard Jared’s laughter and had to join him. “Fuck, just looking at you is enough to make me cum. Do you realize that you will be the death of me? I’ll need to make sure I’ve got extra sets of clean trousers with me at all times,” Jensen joked before he turned around and, even before Jared could answer, took Jared with his mouth, suckling on his tongue again loving the taste of himself on Jared. He broke the kiss and looked at Jared’s flushed face. “Well, future husband of mine, we really need to get dressed. Misha will kill me if we are late. I need another shower and you need one as well.” He leaned in again and kissed Jared one last time before getting of the bed.

“Jensen?” Jared sounded scared.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, his voice laced with love.

“What if I fuck everything up this afternoon?” He lowered his gaze.

Jensen lifted Jared’s chin with his hand. “You won’t fuck anything up; and even if you do, then guess what? I’ll fuck it up with you. You’ve got nothing to be worried about. Even the food is sorted out. It’s finger food so no one will think anything of it if I hand you bits to eat.” Jensen knew this was still a major issue for Jared. Although he was starting to eat on his own, he was still very uncomfortable doing it and, with a group of unknown people surrounding him, both of them knew there was no way that Jared would eat on his own.

Jared smiled. Jensen read him so well. “Thank you.”

Jensen smiled but did not answer; there was no need for that.

oo-0-oo

As Jared stepped into the shower, Jensen sat down on the bed. He still could not believe that Jared had agreed to marry him. He thought that Jared would shy away from the idea, but the younger man was totally over the moon about it. The Alpha team and Jim were very supportive. The only problem? Colonel Jeffrey Dean Morgan – Jared’s father.

He had no problem with his son being gay; he had a problem with the fact that Jared wanted to get married so soon. He could not understand why they were not willing to wait. He wanted Jared to return home to him, to find his feet in the real world, without any “outside influence”.

Jensen knew the man was referring to him. The man still could not believe that Jared responded so positively towards Jensen, but freaked out when he saw his father for the first time. He had difficulty in believing that Jared could not remember anything from his past life, his memory only seven years old.

With Misha’s help they got the right to limit Jeffrey’s visits to Jared, making sure that Jared was slowly introduced to his father. Things were a lot better now. Jared no longer freaked out, he did not go to his knees and would, once in a while, actually meet his father’s gaze. Jensen just hoped things would go alright at the wedding.

oo-0-oo

Jared stood in front of the full mirror, busy tugging on his bowtie –it was nowhere near a bow. He had no idea how to tie one. It was something he’d never learned to do. Once again, he felt what a freak he was. He still could not understand what Jensen saw in him. He had more issues to sort out than he had years in hand.

He sighed and sank down to the floor. He could not handle this, not without Jensen there. He crawled back until his shoulders met the wall and he was squeezed in between the bedside table and the bed. He bowed his head and rested it on his arms. Maybe if he stayed like this Jensen would forget about him.

He had no idea how much time went by before there was a knock on the door. He did not answer in the hope that whoever it was would go away. He did not want to see anyone, not now, maybe not ever again. As the knob turned he only made himself smaller, hopeful he would not be seen from the door.

“Jared? Come on, you’re going to be late and then Jensen is really going to see you as the girl.” It was Tom’s voice and he heard Mike and Chad laughing in the background. “Jared, hell boy, where are you? You’re over six feet, how can you disappear like this?” Mike called and then the room became silent. They had spotted him.

“I’ll get Jensen,” Chad said and turned to leave. Mike and Tom shared a look and silently walked out. “We love you, buddy,” Tom said as he closed the door behind them.

Jared felt the tears running down his face but he could not stop them; he was not even sure why he was crying.

oo-0-oo

Jensen was just putting on his dress blue jacket when Chad burst into his room. “Hey, knocking is something you should know about already.” He grinned as he looked at Chad while still standing in front of the mirror.

“Jensen,” Chad started.

Jensen knew there was something wrong the moment Chad said his name. “Where is he?”

“In your bedroom.”

Jensen nodded and headed out. He could hear the people talking around him, joking, saying he was going to be late and where was he running to, was he getting cold feet?” He ignored them all and made his way over to the main bedroom. He only glanced at Tom and Mike, who stood like two body guards at the door, before entering it.

Jared looked broken. He was squashed against the wall between the bed and the side table. Jensen did not hesitate. He walked over to Jared and joined the other man on the floor. Not giving Jared a choice he pulled him forward, slowly moving backwards himself until both of them were seated on the floor but Jared was no longer squashed into the tight space. Jensen turned Jared in his arms, hugging the younger man tight against him, pressing Jared’s head back against his chest and encircling him in his arms. Jensen did not say a word but just held Jared close.

“I don’t know how to tie a bowtie,” Jared spoke up after about ten minutes.

Jensen hugged him close. “I hate them as well. I always let Jim tie mine because that man does not believe in the clip on ones.”

“You don’t think I’m a freak?”

“You’re not a freak. You’re the most terrific person I’ve ever gotten to know and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jensen lowered his lips and kissed Jared on the side of his head.

“You know what? I’ve got an idea. I’m not in the mood for this wedding with all of these people. Let’s elope as you suggested but in another way. Let’s hold the ceremony here in this room. The guests can party and we can sneak away in the Impala and go to the hotel to start our honeymoon earlier. What do you say?”

“But what about all the people, all of the food?” Jared asked. He did not want anything go to waste.

Jensen smiled. “You’ve not seen sailors eat, have you? I can promise you nothing will be wasted. In fact, I can promise you that they will even raid our fridge if we’re not careful.”

“You’re making fun of me,” Jared sighed. He loved being in Jensen’s arms.

“I only wish. You’ll get to see that with your own eyes, I promise you. So, what do you say? Still up to marrying me – here in our bedroom?” Jensen asked. He wanted Jared to be happy and relaxed.“Can we really do that?” Jared asked timidly. He could not believe what Jensen was offering to him.

“Sure. Jim won’t mind doing the ceremony in here. Alpha team is already outside the door, they only need to step in, what more do we need?” Jensen asked as he pulled Jared to his feet.

Jared lowered his head and looked at the floor.

“Hey, come on, nothing like that. What’s wrong?”

“My dad?”

Jensen sighed. He’d forgotten about the Colonel. “Sure, I’ll make sure he’s here.”

“Thank you.” Jared replied before pressing his lips softly against Jensen’s.

oo-0-oo

Jim Beaver looked at the two men standing before him. They were all gathered in the bedroom. Misha was standing as Jared’s best man and Chad stood for Jensen. Steve, Mike, Tom and Jeffrey Morgan were seated on chairs.

Jim looked over at the Colonel again. The man had a few words to say when he heard about the change of plans and, this time, Jim did not keep his mouth shut. He still could not believe how quickly the other man backed down. He was still grumbling under his breath but at least he was in attendance.

“Okay boys; let’s get this show on the road.”

Jim smiled as the two men turned to face him. “When Jensen approached me and asked me to marry him, I thought for one moment he was proposing and I wanted to smack him. Then it dawned on me that he was actually asking me to perform the ceremony. Today I say to all of you what I said to Jensen that day. ‘Hell boy, it’s about time’.” Jim grinned as he saw how Jensen blushed.

“Taking a partner for life is not for everyone. It places an extra responsibility on each partner, but I’m confident both of these men are up to the task.” He looked over at Jared and saw that the younger man was shivering slightly. He was amazed at how fast Jensen picked up on it. He just took Jared’s hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. He smiled at the two men and then continued.

“Jensen,” he turned to face the man that he loved like his own son, “will you have Jared as your lawful partner, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love and respect him as your equal? Will you share your joy and sorrow, your achievements and your failures? Will you keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?”

Jensen turned to Jared and, in his clear voice, answered, “Yes.”

Jim turned towards Jared and asked the same questions of him.

When it was Jared’s time to answer, all in the room were surprised when he also spoke up in a clear voice. “Yes.”

Jensen could not help but to lean in and kiss Jared softly. He heard snickers beside him but ignored them. He knew his friends were happy for him and Jared.

“I know that both of you have written your own vows. Jensen, you may begin.”

Jensen turned, facing Jared directly. “The first time I saw you, you were dressed in nothing but rags and yet you were introduced to me as a captain’s son. You looked so scared and then you bolted. I thought I’d lost you when you jumped overboard and a dead weight lifted from my chest as we pulled you out of the water and you started to breathe on your own.

You responded to me in a unique way. I thought you to be my enemy, you saw me as your savior. Each time I looked at you, you climbed deeper into my heart and my soul. The day on which I thought you died I discovered something in me that, up until then, I’d refused to accept. You were my life, you were my reason for breathing. Not only because you took a bullet that was meant for me, but also because you’d made yourself part of me - a part that I would never be able to live without.

We have a long road ahead of us, I will be at your side each and every step of the way. I will hold you close, make you strong for as long as you need me and then even thereafter. Jared Morgan, I love you as I love no one else. You make me complete. I take you as my equal partner through health and sickness. Through fights and make up sex. Now and forever.”

Jared heard the vows spoken to him and felt the love radiating from the man standing before him. He had to smile at Jensen’s last words.

“Jared?” Jim asked softly.

Jared nodded his head and started softly, “I was terrified the moment I saw you, but your eyes called out to me. I was drawn to you in a way I can’t explain. My brain kept telling me to run, but my gut told me to trust you, and I did.

You were the first person who did not punish me for something I did. You helped me every step of the way. You got me to talk without having a hand on me. You showed me that sex is not meant for punishment but is meant for pleasure. You accepted me as I am.

When I saw you taking down my _Ma…_ ” Jared took a deep breath and smiled as Jensen squeezed his hand again, “When I saw you taking down Pileggi, I knew I belonged to you. Not because I had to but because you made me, me.

I took that bullet for you and I’d do it again because you are my life, my reason for living and my whole universe. I know, with you beside me, I’ll be able to overcome all of the obstacles placed in my path.” Jared had to take a calming breath before he could continue 

“Jensen Ackles, I love you with all my heart and soul. I take you as the only one I want in my life, as the man I want beside me through sickness and health. I’ll share my joy and sorrow with you for the rest of our days.”

Jim had to clear his voice before he could continue. "Jensen, Jared, the rings, please.”

“Jensen.”

Jensen took Jared’s right hand and placed the titanium band on Jared’s finger. “This ring is a symbol of our lives, our love. It signals my trust in you, my respect for you and my eternal love for you.”

“Jared.”

Jared could not help but to tremble again until he placed the identical band on Jensen’s finger. “This ring is a symbol of our lives and love. This symbolizes my trust, respect and everlasting love for you.”

Jim placed his hands on the two men in front of him. “By the power vested in me, I pronounce Jensen and Jared to be married.”

Jensen did not wait for Jim to give him permission, but he attached himself to Jared and kissed his new husband with all his love.

“Okay, enough of that, I’m hungry!” Chad called out.

The two men turned to their friends and could not help but to smile. “Thanks for being here guys,” Jensen said.

“That is what friends are for. You two enjoy the honeymoon. We’ll keep a good eye on the house,” Chad smiled. It had already been decided that the friends would go down to keep the rest of the guests happy and to inform them that the ceremony had already taken place.

Jared and Jensen each had a bag packed. They were ready to hit the road. After they’d received well wishes from their friends, Jim stepped up to them again. “Boys, this was a great honor for me. Enjoy your time away from all of these clowns and we’ll see you when you get back.” He hugged them both and then followed the friends out of the room.

The only person left was Jeffrey Morgan. He cleared his throat and moved towards the two men. “Congratulations boys.” He turned to Jensen. “I owe you an apology. I now see your love for my son for what it is. He might not remember me, but I want him to start knowing me now – with you beside him all the way.”

He turned to face his son. “I had you for sixteen years before you were taken away from me. I searched for seven years and the day your mother died I made a vow to never give up my search. I still can’t believe you’re back in my life. I know we had a bumpy start, but I would like to start over again. I love you my son. I want what is best for you in life and nothing more.”

Jared stood before his father, a man he could not remember but that he wanted to get to know better. He nodded his head. “Thank you, Dad. If we call you when we get back, will you come over?”

“You would not be able to keep me away,” Jeff answered. He turned away and stopped when Jared spoke up again.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“May I have a hug please?”

It was the first time he’d asked for physical contact with his father. Jeff gathered his son in his arms and hugged him, then stepped out of the room.

oo-0-oo

Jensen woke Jared as he brought his 1967 black Impala to a standstill. “Come on baby, we’re here.” He leaned in and slowly kissed Jared until the other man opened his eyes. “Come on, let’s go in.” Jensen pulled Jared from the car and booked them into the hotel.

As they entered the room, Jensen turned to his partner. “I love you so much.” He gathered Jared in his arms and just held him close.

Jared leaned in against him and lowered his head to Jensen’s shoulder. “Thank you for a wonderful day. Thank you for being there for me.”

Jensen had not the words to answer his new husband. So he answered in the way he knew Jared would understand. He hugged him tighter and started placing soft kisses on his face. He covered Jared’s whole face while moving them slowly back to the bed. He lowered Jared to the bed and climbed on after him. He turned them so that the younger man was once again lying across his chest. He loved playing with Jared’s long hair, dragging his fingers through it made him hard in a way he could not explain. He placed his hands on Jared’s back and spread his fingers wide. He traced his fingers, playing on Jared’s spine, letting them wander slowly, loving the way Jared reacted to his touches.

Their kisses became more intense, lips and teeth bouncing off one another, suckling hard, nipping harder, both wanting more. Jared broke the kiss. “Jensen, please I want you to make love to me. I want – I need you to take me and make me yours,” Jared moaned and arched against Jensen, “Please.”

Jensen heard Jared’s words and the desire in his voice, and his resistance crumbled. This is what Jared wanted, and he could give this to the only man in his life, but still he had to be certain. He turned them so he could look Jared in his eye, “Are you sure?”

Jared nodded. “As sure as the fact that I’m married to you. Please, Jensen, I need this –I want this. I want us to have this.”

Jensen lowered Jared to the bed again and started kissing him deeply, his teeth nipping at the lips already red and swollen from their previous making out. He moved lower, nipping Jared softly on the collarbone. He sucked hard on the skin, loving the bruise that formed on Jared’s neck.

His hands moved lower, looking for the hem of Jared’s shirt, wanting to rid the younger man of his clothes. It was clear that Jared had the same thing in mind. He was struggling to open the buttons. Jensen whispered in his ear, “I do hope you were not fond of this shirt,” and ripped it open in one action.

Jared gasped and, for one moment, he wanted to panic, but then he relaxed as he felt Jensen covering his body, running his hands over his chest. “Want to touch you as well, please,” Jared moaned.

Jensen stepped away from the bed and grinned as Jared whined, “You’re not playing nicely. Please I need to touch you.”

“All in good time, my baby, all in good time.” Jensen started teasing Jared as he started to unbutton his dress shirt, moving extremely slowly from button to button. Loving the way Jared arched off the bed his hand finding his own hardness, palming himself.

“No touching, Jared,” Jensen ordered, “Look at me.” He loved teasing Jared. He could see the want in Jared’s eyes as he stopped him and he raised his gaze. “You’re so fucking beautiful, I’m gonna take care of you, making this special.”

Jared groaned out loud. He looked at Jensen, his cock swelling thicker in the confines of his pants. “Fuck please, Jensen, please.” He did not mind begging.

Jensen stripped off his shirt and cupped himself through his pants, continuing his show for Jared, wanting to bring Jared to the edge of pleasure, and keep him there for as long as he could.

“Jensen please, I can’t –please.” Jared swiped tears from his eyes; his emotions were starting to get the better of him.

“Shh, I’m here. I’ll take care of you.” Jensen was on the bed the moment he saw Jared’s tears. He dragged the other man closer. He was naked, but Jared still had his pants on. He started kissing Jared on his torso, moving down as Jared played with his short hair. He nipped at Jared’s navel, sucking on the scar, lapping at it with his tongue. He slowly unzipped Jared’s pants and lowered them over his hips and, as the cloth cleared his legs, he sank onto Jared again. He was impressed that he managed to take Jared’s boxers down as well. He rutted against Jared, their cocks trapped between their bodies, making the feeling more intense as the flesh rubbed together, creating more friction.

Jared was in a state of bliss, Jensen was kissing him, marking him and he had his hands on Jensen’s body. They were driving each other higher and higher. Jared melted under Jensen’s touches and, when he once again found himself on his side, this time Jared did not hesitate; he wanted to give Jensen the same pleasure as was given to him. He took Jensen slowly into his mouth.

“Jared?” Jensen asked as he felt Jared’s mouth surrounding his cock.

“I want to do this,” Jared answered.

Jensen nodded and his breath hitched as Jared’s lips closed over his member again. The last time he’d had a blowjob from Jared he was asleep, so he now had his first opportunity to experience this wide awake.

Not wanting Jared to hand out all the pleasure, Jensen settled himself on his side and placed his hand on Jared’s shaft. He slowly started to stroke Jared, loving the way Jared felt in his hand. He played with Jared’s head, brushing his thumb over and over, loving the way Jared moved beneath him, at the same time gasping as Jared took him deeper into his mouth; the waves of pleasure crashing into him. He pressed his finger into Jared’s slit and lapped at the pre cum gathered there. He wanted to give Jared something more so he lifted Jared’s top leg. As the other man moaned he soothed him, “Shh, it’s all right, you’ll see.”

Jared did not know what Jensen had in mind, but he trusted him so he moved the way Jensen wanted, then concentrated at his own pleasure for Jensen.

He remembered Jensen’s taste from the first time he gave him pleasure and it was an intense experience to taste it again. He slowly took Jensen further into his mouth, the weight on his tongue so familiar, so right. He pressed his tongue to the prominent vein and went even lower, taking Jensen to the hilt. He breathed deeply, the scent of Jensen buried into his mind forever. He started humming around Jensen’s cock and he could feel Jensen tensing up. He really wanted to get Jensen off; he wanted the man to explode in his mouth, to swallow him down, suck him dry.

Jensen felt his balls contracting and, although he would have liked for them to cum together, this was working out better. It meant he would be able to have Jared’s undivided attention when he started dealing out the next level of pleasure. As his orgasm exploded, he shouted out Jared’s name.

He felt utterly spent but immediately turned to his new task – making Jared beg for it with only his tongue. Making sure that Jared would stay put, Jensen started sucking on Jared’s sack, rolling the balls around and around, first the one then the other, loving how they felt in his mouth. He started to move lower and could not help but to smile as Jared gasped when he felt Jensen’s tongue lapping at his puckered hole.

“FUCK, Jensen you’re going to kill me!” Jared yelled as the flat of Jensen’s tongue swept against his most intimate place.

Jensen lapped Jared over and over and, as the muscle started to relax, he used the tip of his tongue and moved in while still playing with Jared’s cock. He could feel Jared’s muscle clench around him and he wiggled his tongue, loving the way Jared nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jensen, fuck please, fuck, fuck,” Jared said over and over, his head rolling from side to side as Jensen pushed in and out of him with only his tongue, flickering and sending waves of pleasure through his body. “I can’t, I can’t, please Jensen, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Cum for me, Jared,” Jensen whispered softly before he placed his mouth over Jared’s cock and sucked Jared hard as the younger man started to fall apart. He held him in his mouth as he exploded and letting him ride Jensen’s mouth until he slumped down from his high.

Jensen was not finished with him. He made Jared lie flat on the bed and started kissing him again. He wanted Jared to cum again, this time when Jensen was sheathed in him. He spread Jared out beneath him, keeping his kisses light but covering every inch of Jared’s body. As the young man whimpered beneath him, Jensen took some of the lube he’d made sure he had with him and coated his fingers.

On seeing Jared’s eyes closed, he leaned over. “Look at me baby.” He waited until Jared’s eyes opened before he continued his sweet torment of Jared’s body. He gently placed one finger at the opening while stroking Jared’s cock. He was glad to see that Jared was once again hard. He slowly pressed his forefinger into Jared’s hole and stopped as the young man clamped tight around him. “Relax Jared, it’s just me.” He waited until he felt Jared relax and then pressed forward. He worked his finger in and out with sure strokes, bending it slowly to seek out that one spot. He could feel the scaring inside of Jared and it gave him just one more reason for taking care of this special man. He had to press Jared’s hips down as Jared bucked up violently, shouting out in delight as Jensen scraped over his prostate.

“Jensen, fucking hell, please, oh fucking please, do that again!”

As Jared relaxed more and more, and after he brushed his prostate a few more times, he slipped in another finger and started to scissor, wanting to stretch Jared as much as possible. Soon he was up to three fingers, stretching Jared more slowly while sucking on Jared’s member that’d lost some of its hardness as he breached him, and Jared was once again begging for release.

“I can’t take this anymore, please Jensen, please just do it.”

Jensen was holding Jared on the edge for a long time and he could feel that he himself would not last longer. Jensen made sure his cock was slicked up before he lifted Jared’s hips, placing cushions underneath and then pushed Jared’s legs up to his chest and lined himself up.

Jared’s eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown wide. “Please, Jensen.” His voice sounded harsh from all of the begging.Jensen pushed forward and both men groaned out in unison as he breached Jared’s first ring of muscle. He stopped his onslaught and waited for Jared to indicate that he should continue. Slowly he worked his way into Jared, the channel around him even tighter then he could imagine.

“Please, Jensen move, oh fucking hell, please _move_ ,” Jared begged yet again.

Jensen pulled Jared’s legs around his waist. He rolled his hips and gently thrust forward, making his strokes long and slow, feeling Jared tight around him. He kept his pace until Jared relaxed a bit more, giving him a bit more space to move. He increased his pace, but kept his strokes long, withdrawing almost completely before slamming back again hard, lifting Jared’s hips clear from the bed.

Jared did not know what to do anymore. He was stretched so wide, it felt as if he was split in two but it was a perfect fit. He could feel Jensen buried in him, he could feel Jensen throbbing inside of him and he wanted, he needed, Jensen to move. The first stroke had Jared moaning in pleasure. He grabbed hold of Jensen’s arms and knew the man would have some bruises the following morning.

Jensen intensified his strokes, lifting himself higher on his knees. He could feel the moment he brushed against Jared’s prostate and he made sure he did it on every thrust thereafter.

Jared’s eyes snapped open the moment Jensen grazed that spot. He wanted to beg for more when Jensen hit it again and again. Jared could not focus on anything else. He could feel his whole body coming to life. Then his balls contracted and he could not even get a warning out before he came. As his muscles constricted, he could hear Jensen’s breath catch and then Jensen spilled into him, their perfect rhythm faltering as nature took its course.

It felt to Jensen as if the world was coming to an end but in the most fantastic way ever. He pumped into Jared, his seed spilling out of him and into the man he loved. As he came down from the bliss he experienced, he slumped down and onto Jared, the younger man not able to get out any words.

They laid together, still joined in the most intimate way possible. Jensen knew he had to withdraw, Jared would hurt enough the following morning already and Jensen could not cause him more discomfort. Slowly, he lifted himself from the spent man lying under him and withdrew slowly. Both groaned as his head popped out – Jensen already missing the heat surrounding his cock and Jared already missing the fullness inside of him.

Jensen got a warm cloth from the bathroom and carefully cleaned them up. Jared was already more than half asleep. He pulled Jared away from the mess they’d made and curled himself around his young husband. Jared did not even stir; Jensen pulled him even closer and whispered softly, “I love you, husband of mine.”

“I love you too. Thank you for being my pirate captain” Jared whispered and slipped into a deep peaceful sleep –not only safe in the hands of his husband, but safe in the hands of the most ruthless pirate captain of the seas.

**The End**


End file.
